Church of Hot Addiction
by mrebecca83084
Summary: 10 years have passed since Ash and Spence have parted ways...when fate brings them back together after so long will things have changed between them? Or is their love just as strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Austin, TX, the "live music capital of the world." Yes, those who live in the city boast of this title everywhere you look. It is true that if you wandered the city you would find a band playing outside local grocery stores or in one of the many bars and clubs that line the infamous sixth street.

College students are abundant as this was originally a "college town" that had grown into a small metropolis. A passerby on the always congested IH-35 would raise an eyebrow at the sight of an orange tower glowing over the heart of downtown, a sign that one of the many sports teams for the University of Texas Longhorns had won that day.

On summer nights a gathering would form under and on the Congress street bridge to watch the bats who lived underneath fly away into the sky creating a river of black streaming up into the air.

This was the place that people flocked to when movies were to be filmed, where bands were going to make their names known, where activists for everything gathered to protest on the steps of the state capital building, and this was where big music festivals would be held all year round.

Inside this Texas City, two souls, who had lost their way, will once again be brought together. Will things turn out any differently this time around?

"Ashley!" A small girl called out to me from behind the bar. "Ashley over here!"

I placed my clipboard down next to the DJ and headed over to the bar. I noticed that the regulars to my club were starting to make their way inside. I glanced over to the clock that was behind the bar and saw that it was 9:30 PM. They always started to show up around this time especially on Friday nights. Friday and Saturday were my busiest nights and I had to have more people on staff.

"Hey Brooke." I said to the blonde girl behind the bar. "So what's up?" I'm not really sure why she's calling me over. I had already double checked that the booze and taps were ready to go and that the glasses were washed and cold.

"Oh I was just wondering if it would be alright if I left early tonight before closing?"

"Is there any particular reason why you would need to leave early? Its Friday night you know this is one of our busiest nights. I really need as many people here to man the bar…" I said insistently.

"Please…I have to drive to Dallas tomorrow morning to meet with my family and if I help close up I will end up going to bed around 5 in the morning and I need to be there by noon."

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep sigh. The drive to Dallas can be a dangerous drive even for a person who has had a full night's sleep. "Ok…but you need to find someone to take over ok? See if one of the other girls will stay a few hours later tonight and you will just have to work an extra night next week….deal?"

Brooke smiled and clapped her hands. "Deal! Ok…umm…let me go see who I can find to stay later." Brooke ran off to where the other girls were hanging out.

My staff was one of the brightest but they sure knew how to push the limits. Maybe I'm a push over for beautiful women or maybe I just think that if they are happy they will keep my patrons happy as well.

I look around my club and see what has turned out to be a very popular establishment. The lighting sets a mood for fun and the music is always on the ball. I regularly swap out local DJs and have bigger name DJs stop by when they are in town.

Every Thursday night I have an open mic night which brings in a big crowd. Seeing the aspiring musicians, reminds me of my times in California when I was going from club to club promoting my own music.

There were so many memories that still haunt my mind as the years go by. The ones that go through my head over and over deal with a certain blonde. Spencer Carlin. She could make any dark day bright and could make me feel like all that mattered in this world to her was me. Ten years had passed since we last saw one another that summer after graduation. She ended up leaving for college and I felt it best to let her experience new things on her own. As the time moved on we spoke only a few times a month but eventually the communication stopped all together.

I sometimes wonder what she has been up to. She probably is some hot shot attorney making crazy amounts of money and living the dream. It's too painful for me to think of who she's in a relationship with because I know a part of me will always be in love with her. She had my heart when we first met that sunny August morning during our freshmen year in high school. We ended up finding ourselves growing closer and closer as school progressed and we ended up dating.

Her parents weren't thrilled about our new relationship; especially her mother. Eventually they accepted that Spencer and I were together for good and that last year before graduation was one of the best years to this day. We were inseparable and neither of us thought we would ever end. We were naïve teenagers and we had to face the reality that nothing goes as planned.

The day Spencer got her acceptance letter to Harvard University I knew our fairy tale had ended. We tried to figure out a way to stay together by looking at schools that were around the L.A. area but after looking through the programs none of them compared to the programs they offered at Harvard. I knew Spencer had to go even if she brushed it off saying that it was no big deal where she went.

We spent that last week just cherishing the beautiful feeling of being together. We pretended like nothing was going to change and for a few days it actually worked. The last couple of days were the hardest. Helping her pack really made the situation that much more real. When I said my goodbyes to her at the airport, I never knew this would be the last time I would see her. Whenever she would come to visit, I was out with my father touring the country. I ended up moving away from L.A. and lost contact with her family as well.

I decided to travel around the country playing at random bars or clubs just to get my music career going. There were some scary moments I confess because traveling alone to some seedy areas of small towns can really make you wish that you were just back in familiar territory.

I made my way across the northern states and had a brief stay in New York. The city was amazing bustling with an energy that was so awe-inspiring. I would have stayed longer but everywhere I would go my father's rock star image would follow. I felt like every break I got was due all to my dad and I felt like I needed something more.

I made my way south and ended up passing through Austin rarely giving it a second thought. Luck would have it that my car would break down as I made my way through the always present traffic. I had little money left with me so I decided to find a part-time job around town. I made my way from store to store but found nothing that really appealed to me. I got a small apartment on the East side of the main highway and spent most of my nights just checking out all the hot spots which there were many to choose from.

One night I was out moving along Congress Avenue and made a turn on an unfamiliar street. As I made my way down the street I noticed a building that was slightly run down. I made my way around the building and saw a for sale sign posted on its doors. I peered through the dusty windows and noticed a large empty area that had a beautifully built bar to the side. I thought to myself that this would make a great club and made a promise to myself that once I saved up enough money I would buy the place.

It took a good six solid months to save up enough money to buy the building. As I didn't want to have to rely on getting money from my father I made my way around to the local gay establishments and asked if any of the owners would be interested in a joint venture with me. I made it clear to them that I had no interest in taking their business away and that they were entitled to advertise at my club all that they wanted. They loved the idea and six months later I had myself a club.

The renovations were massive on the building but I was completely satisfied with the result. Instead of having to worry about getting to and from the club to get home I decided to have an apartment built on top of the club. The finishing touch for the club was a name. I wasn't sure what I wanted to call the club since I had never had to name a building before. The establishment was going to be aimed towards the gay community but anyone was welcome to come inside as long as they had fun. I debated constantly in my head over what name to give the club and finally settled on "Church of Hot Addiction."

The other gay owners got a kick out of the name but I had a hard time selling the name to some of the local establishments. A few months of protesting ensued but the next hot topic came along and the protestors grabbed their signs and moved on.

I wasn't sure how well the club would do opening night and held my breath as I turned on the "open" sign. As I opened the doors I saw a long line of college kids and locals who had looks of excitement written all over their faces. I found out later that the other owners had advertised and promoted the opening of my club and had encouraged everyone to make it out opening night. The crowd flooded inside and the music began while everyone either came together at the dance floor or at the bar. That night was amazing and every time I see one of the other owners I always thank them for helping me get started.

So here I am the owner of the Church of Hot Addiction, one of the newer hot spots for the gay community. Life seemed good although I couldn't help but sense that something really seemed to be missing from my life.

"Carlin…I need those contracts as soon as possible." A loud voice boomed through the mouth of the phone I had in my hand.

"Yes sir. I just needed to make sure everything was correctly filled out before we had the band sign." I said as calmly as I could to my sometimes nerve wracking boss. The man was infuriating because he would never give me enough time to do my job let alone do my job well.

I grabbed the contracts from off my desk and made my way down the hall to my boss's office. I no longer knocked since I had been working there for two years now and we really never bothered with formalities anymore. That's what happens with this business you tend to not worry about the comfort level of others but rather just getting things out.

I work for a small production company here in Austin, TX. It's a far cry from the hot shot job I had up in Washington D.C. but after a year of dealing with greedy politicians and not being able to do anything I really wanted I decided to make a change. I could have moved back to L.A. where my family was but the city just lost its appeal once a certain brunette moved away. Ashley Davies who I still consider the love of my life.

So I guess since Ashley is the love of my life that I would be with her right now right? Well that would be false. After our incredible relationship back in high school the college dreams I had became a real problem. Ashley wanted me to do what I loved and she never once pushed me to throw it all away for her. We did try to look into schools that were around L.A. but we could never find a program that matched Harvard University, the first and most outstanding of the schools that had accepted me.

I could feel that Ashley's heart was breaking as she helped me pack the last of my things that were going to be moved. I tried to make the last week as wonderful as possible but I knew that there would be a large void left once I was on that plane. Ashley gave me a heartfelt goodbye before I got on my plane and had I known that this would be the last time I would have seen the brunette I would have hugged and kissed her more. I got on the plane and watched as L.A. got smaller and smaller as we headed towards my new home for the next four or so years.

The next seven years of my academic career were spent on the beautiful campus just outside of Boston in Cambridge, Massachusetts. After getting my undergraduate degree in government, I applied and was accepted to Harvard Law and graduated at the top of my class.

I could have gone to any firm I wanted to but decided to go to Washington D.C. to work for a federal judge. I spent the next year running around endlessly waiting on him hand and foot and found myself losing all interest in my job. I ended up leaving that job and found an opening in Austin for a lawyer to work for a small production company. The company produced local artists and helped local filmmakers get their work on screen.

I moved down and was put up in a very nice home in the Westlake hills of Southwest Austin. This was I guess what you could consider the "rich" part of Austin because everywhere I would look I would see Hummers, Lexuses, BMWs, and Mercedes. My neighbors were friendly enough to welcome me to the neighborhood but I felt a little awkward staying in such a large home when it was just myself.

Through all those years in school I never once met another girl who made me feel anywhere close to the way that Ashley made me feel back in high school. I always regretted that we had lost touch that first year I was in college. I guess I wasn't surprised when I would visit that Ashley would be nowhere near L.A. and I would always leave with a sad and empty feeling. I ended up reducing the amount of visits I made to L.A. because I couldn't stand the feeling any longer. I feel like I have moved on enough to not let the past dwell in my mind any longer but every once in awhile I get the urge to find Ashley whereever she may be.

I always figured that Ashley had made it into the music business and that maybe one day I would see her face on a billboard or CD cover somewhere but this never came to be. I have no idea where she is now and I try not to think about if she is in a loving relationship with anyone else.

I walk over to my boss's desk and toss the files containing the contracts onto his desk. "Here you go. I'll be in my office if you need me to change anything." I said walking back down the hall.

"GREAT JOB CARLIN!" I hear yelled out at me. I roll my eyes and return to my other work.

I pretty much spend almost all of my time at work these days. I guess because I don't want to be alone in my house hearing all the sounds that would drive a person crazy with fear. I have debated off and on whether or not I should maybe get a dog or something but then I remember that I work all the time and would probably end up forgetting to feed them and in turn killing them. The idea of coming home to a dead animal is not one I would like to entertain in real life.

I dive into the piles of files I need to review for next week's meetings and before I know it my clock reads 2 AM. I debate whether or not I should go home and opt to just sleep here. I have done it many times before and my boss never complains. I put my files away and pull out a blanket and pillow from my filing cabinet. I kick off my shoes and lie down on my full length sofa that my boss insisted on putting in my extremely large office.

At these times when I'm alone in the office and trying to fall asleep I can't help but think back to the times that Ashley would sing me to sleep on the occasions that my mother would actually let me stay over at her house. I can feel her hand caress my cheek as she sings softly into my ear. Her voice is so peaceful that I can feel myself drifting away. How I miss those times and how I miss that life I used to know and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so this story tends to go back and forth between POVs and does flashbacks of the girls so hopefully it doesn't cut off the indicators of changing perspectives like it did the first chapter…I'm getting used to posting on here...Hope you guys are enjoying!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The light broke through the windows of the large office and hit my eyes directly. I groaned and threw one arm to cover my eyes. I had slept yet again at the office and was sure that if my boss walked in at this moment he would have just offered to build me a room that I could use to sleep in. He threw money around like it was nothing and I had to tell him over and over how much he needed to just cool it with the spending before his company went bankrupt. But his philosophy was one that I'm sure many would agree with, "What's the point of holding on to all this money if you could drop dead tomorrow."

I stood and stretched my aching joints that had knotted during the night. I made my way over to my desk and pulled a toothbrush and some toothpaste out for me to use. I quickly brushed my teeth in the women's bathroom and straightened my suit out. I wasn't sure if I was going to spend another Saturday working or if I would just go home and relax.

I looked at the files on my desk and decided to just head home. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my Ford Mustang. I know it's a tad flashy for me to being driving a brand new GT version of this classic car that I probably look ridiculous stepping out of when I'm in my business suits. I had to pick the dark red color that caught my eye the day I was passing by the dealership. The car was amazing and it was always a thrill speeding down Mopac to the hills and around the sharp corners as I made my way home.

After a few close calls with the incessantly bad drivers that frequent this city, I made my way into the driveway of my home. I opened the garage and parked my car before letting the garage door close behind me. I took my briefcase and headed inside my empty home to find that the only people who had called were my family and my boss.

Ok so I wasn't the most popular person in the world. I did have a few good friends that I would go out with every once and awhile but work kept me so busy that they usually thought I had dropped dead until I broke my routine and called them up. This was one of those days; I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Shiloh's house of pain…your pain is our pleasure."

"Hey Shi." I said laughing at my good friend who always answered her phone with a new slogan.

"Spencer Carlin! Oh my god! You know you go weeks without calling me and I just feel like you totally don't appreciate all the hard work I put into this friendship."

"What hard work? You are just as capable as I am to pick up the phone and call."

"How can you say that? I…I made you those brownies that one time…remember? And when you thought Jeopardy was the greatest show on earth I quickly pointed out all the highly volatile points that Mr. Tribeck tries to hide from his oh so unsuspecting fan base. You know Ken Jennings was a robot right?"

"Ok not this discussion again. See this is why I don't call you. You always have to bring up that Ken Jennings boy…" I sat down in a chair and listened to my friend go on and on again about her Jeopardy obsession.

"I mean look at him…his pasty expression…his uncaring eyes…he knew TOO much."

"Shi?" I said impatiently really regretting making the phone call in the first place.

"Huh?"

"I was calling to find out if you wanted to do something tonight."

"What did you have in mind? Oh…they are having a Jeopardy marathon later…"

"Oh god no. Look, I want to go out. I have been swamped at work and I need a break. So how bout it?"

"Hmm…let me see…now do I stay home and watch the mastermind himself bewilder millions or do I go out with my best friend whom I haven't seen since she called me exactly one month and two days ago? Man Spencer I'm afraid you lose on this one."

"Fine I'll find someone else to go with me."

"You're such a brat. Ok fine…I guess I can TiVo the damn thing. What did you want to do?"

"I don't care. I have been out of the loop…how bout we go to a bar or club or something? How bout the Rainbow Cattle Co.? We haven't been there in awhile."

"Speak for yourself you hermit. I was there just last night. You know I did hear a club that is supposed to be THE new gay club here in town. That and they say the owner is to die for."

"To die for really? So does that mean I should have the coroner's office on speed dial so that they can come pick up your pathetically lifeless body?"

"That's harsh. So yeah I have made our decision and we are going to this club."

"Does this place have a name?"

"Oh yeah…its something that's kind of weird…it's like the Church of Something…I don't know but its supposed to be killer."

"Church? Please don't end up dragging me to some place that you think is a club that turns out to be some form of bible study. I mean if I wanted to do that I could just call up my mother."

"It's not really a church…or at least I don't think it is."

"Ok fine…but you are buying tonight."

"Hey you are the one who asked ME out why do I have to fit the bill?"

"Because you love me that's why."

"Ha that's a laugh. Fine so you want me to pick you up around 9 so we can head over?"

"Sure sounds good. See you tonight."

"Later."

I hang up the phone and replace it back on its stand. I made my way upstairs and saw my comfortable bed and plopped down face first into my soft sheets. I groaned as I gathered enough energy to stand and change into a pair of boxers and a wife beater. I looked at my clock and decided that I was just going to crash until I had to get ready for Shiloh and my girl's night out.

I pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed falling instantly into a deep sleep.

"To the left…yeah…right there." I said as the stage crew I hired place the last of the pieces together for the night's festivities. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned against the bar and shook my head for getting myself involved in yet another drag show. I'm not a big fan of drag shows but the other owners seemed to think that we should alternate where we were going to hold the highly popular treat.

I can't say it will be all too bad but last night's headache was still weighing heavily on my mind. The night was going well until we had to break up a big fight between two butch girls who were staking their claim over a small blonde. It took my two bouncers and four of my girls to pull the women apart. They had really taken each other to town and insisted that we call the police.

I called the police over and they took the women outside. They questioned a few girls on my staff but left quickly after. Other than that hiccup the rest of the night went smoothly and I had little to complain about.

The "girls" and "boys" were going to be showing up around 3 PM to get their gear set up and to practice a set or two. I made a makeshift dressing room out of the back hallway for the performers and told my staff that they would have drinks on the house all night long.

I made my way to my office and sat down in my chair letting a deep breath out. It always felt like the calm before the storm when I would sit and listen as silence surrounded me. I heard a sharp tap on my door and turned around. What appeared to be a Marilyn Monroe look alike was leaning against my doorframe.

"Can I help you?" I said looking the man up and down.

"Hi…I'm Marilyn." I couldn't help but laugh and he cleared his throat. "Sorry the name's Charles. I just wanted to let you know that the other girls have arrived for the show so we will be working on our sets for the next couple of hours."

"Ok sounds like a plan. If you need me to make any adjustments with the lighting or if you want to change up some of the music let me know and I will run it by tonight's DJ. Her name by the way is Lizzy and she should be here in another couple of hours. The booth is all set up already so feel free to use it while you guys practice."

"Thanks. Well I should get back out there."

I could hear the sounds of a Cher song start and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Why do drag queens always have to choose a Cher song? If this was going to be the music choice for the rest of the night then this was going to be one long night indeed.

Shiloh made her way from lane to lane on IH-35 which frequently made me wish that I had taken the bus instead. My outings with Shiloh always left me feeling grateful that I was still living and breathing after the world stopped moving by me so quickly. We made our way down the interstate and took the ramp that led them to Congress Avenue. Shiloh quickly maneuvered through lanes and avoided the pedestrians who would run across the street at random points.

Shiloh took a turn and headed down a different street and we heard the sound of music pounding down the street. We made our way closer to the music and I saw a sign that read "Church of Hot Addiction." I was intrigued by the name and tried to see who was standing outside the club waiting to get inside.

Shiloh found a parking spot a few blocks down and we made our way back down to the club. We waited for a few minutes before we were let in by the very large muscular bouncer. "Remember ladies. Tonight is Drag Night here at the Church of Hot Addiction. Please enjoy."

We made our way inside the club and I noticed a large stage set up with random props and colors. Shiloh pulled me towards the bar and we ordered our drinks. We found a table in the corner of the club that had a clear view of the stage.

"So you happy you came out for Drag Night?" Shiloh asked as we sat and scanned the room.

"Oh yeah…you know I can't keep my mitts off those drag queens." I said sarcastically and took a long drink of my cranberry and vodka.

"Hey some of those girls are hot. Now the whole penis and no breasts thing…well we will never get passed that but I would SO make out with them."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well honey looks like you will be having a fun night won't you?"

"You know you could have a fun night too!"

"Yeah…that's what we are going to do have some fun. BRING ON THE QUEENS!" I yelled into the club. Only those sitting near us heard my screaming over the music and I blushed as they laughed. I could feel the buzz of the alcohol start to overcome my senses.

The lights dimmed and the voice of Cher broke through the room and I couldn't help but laugh. The first girl to make her way out looked like a very butch version of Salma Hayek; she wore a tight blue dress and sang along to a song that I couldn't recognize and blew kisses around the room. The next few girls did their routines and were given large rounds of applause causing them to smile even larger.

I noticed that my drink was getting low so I flagged down a waitress and ordered another drink. Shiloh was too busy drooling over the girls to even bother refilling her drink. I shook my head and looked around the room and I watched the other club goers who were clearly enjoying the show.

I looked back towards the bar and saw a head of brunette curls that made me lose my ability to breathe. It couldn't be her. Of all the places for her to be; Austin can not be where she has been all this time. I shook my head and returned my gaze back to the girls performing on stage. I turned my head back to the bar and saw that the brunette had disappeared.

"So is everything running smoothly back here?" I asked Shannon, one of my best employees.

"Sure is boss. We had a really big turnout tonight huh?"

"Yes we did. Now if the music wasn't so god awful I might actually be happy about it."

Shannon made a few drinks quickly and sent them along the counter to waiting hands. I could see that everything was fine and decided to check with the stage crew about how everything was going on the front lines.

As I made myself to the stage, I noticed a somewhat familiar face of a love that I never thought would be brought back into my life again. That can't be her; no, it's not her.

I took the crew aside and went over some important information regarding the set up and take down of the stage. After getting everything situated I looked once more in the direction of the blonde and couldn't help but feel that this was my high school sweetheart.

I made my way to my office and sat down. I pulled out a small framed picture I had held onto dearly letting it serve as the one reminder of the sweetest and most caring girl that I had ever known.

"I need to go…to the bathroom…" I called out to Shiloh who was almost completely hammered and who was making out with a skinny girl who had the whole Johnny Depp look going on.

I stood and made my way past the tables' occasionally I had to reach out and balance myself as I headed towards what I assumed was the bathroom. My vision was completely blurred and I reached for the handle. The handle turned and I entered the room and I saw a dark blurry figure in the room. I couldn't focus on anything and felt strong arms hold me up.

"Thanks…"

"No problem Spence…"

My head jerked up at the sound of my old nickname that I would only let a few people use. My family was still back in L.A. and would never step foot in a gay bar so the only possible thought that I had was that this was the brunette who held my heart all those years ago and still did to this day whether or not she knew this.

"Ashley?"

I choked out the word and felt the world go completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! So here's chapter three! Hope you like it!

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

My head felt like it was going to explode and I couldn't help but notice a scent that I had not smelled in years. It was a sweet and intoxicating scent of strawberries and vanilla. It was all around me and I thought I was still dreaming. The only person who smelled this sweet was my long lost love. It couldn't be her because last night was a dream; it had to have been.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. That's strange this place is not my house. My eyes scanned the left side of the room where my face was looking and I noticed a line of old rock band posters on the wall. I saw a beautifully built guitar leaning against a small dark blue couch.

I decided to try to raise myself into a sitting position but felt a heavy blow to my head as my hangover finally hit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My head spun towards the voice and I saw a dark figure sitting in a large arm chair. I couldn't make out who it was that spoke but my head really didn't care at that moment. I grabbed my head and fell back against the pillows shutting my eyes.

"There's some Tylenol on the nightstand and a glass of water. Take those."

I hesitated slightly about taking what this person said was medicine but relented when my head continued to pound. I swallowed the two Tylenol and finished off the water. I lowered my head back down and let the medicine do its job.

Once I felt like my head was no longer going to explode, I returned my attention back towards the mysterious person.

"So…where am I?"

"In my apartment."

"And…who are you?" I asked a little freaked out that I was taken home by some stranger.

"I thought you figured that out last night."

I stared at the figure a little more and tried to figure out why this person's voice sounded so familiar.

"I was pretty out of it last night so I'm sorry if I can't remember. I do want you to know that I have a very large boyfriend who will be looking for me since I'm not home yet. So if you are planning to do anything illegal I suggest you just let me go and we forget this whole thing." I said trying to be convincing.

"If you have a boyfriend then why were you at a gay club last night?" The voice said before laughing.

That laugh…I know that laugh. There's no way that this is really happening.

"Why were you at that club?"

"I own it."

"Do you normally take home drunk girls from your club?"

"Only the ones I really like."

"And how many would that be exactly?"

"Oh I don't know…I stopped counting after 50."

"Look are you going to tell me who you are or what?" I said getting slightly irritated how this conversation was going.

The figure stood and approached the bed coming into the soft light of the lamp on the nightstand. There she was; the one girl who I had thought I would never see again. Ashley.

"Hey Spence." She said looking at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Ashley…"

"You aren't going to faint again are you? You gave me quite a scare last night."

"I fainted?"

"You were pretty drunk. You ended up walking into my office and luckily I was there to make sure you didn't fall and hurt yourself. I wasn't sure who you came with so I just brought you upstairs to my place."

"Upstairs? You live over the club?"

Ashley nodded and sat on the edge of the bed never taking her eyes off me.

"So how long have you been in Austin?"

"Oh about 2 years give or take. How bout you?"

"Pretty much the same."

"Soo…"

"Soo…"

We sat there awkwardly trying to find something to talk about. The easiness that we had developed all those years ago had disappeared. It was as if we were two entirely different people who slightly resembled our former selves.

"If you're hungry I can make you some breakfast." Ashley said standing up.

"No I'm ok. I should probably get home."

"To that boyfriend of yours?" Ashley said with a knowing smile.

"I don't think saying girlfriend would work." I said smiling back.

"Yeah…" Ashley lowered her eyes and I quickly regretted my choice of words.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure."

"And your phonebook? I need to call a cab."

"Why spend money on a cab? I'll give you a ride. I mean if you don't mind. I would like to."

"It's kind of out of the way and I would hate for you to have drive that far."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Ok…can I use your bathroom?" I said standing up from the bed. I looked down at my body and saw that I was wearing a vintage t-shirt and a pair of silk boxers. I looked over at Ashley with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear I didn't cop a feel. You just didn't look comfortable sleeping in your jeans. They are on the bathroom counter and there is a new toothbrush you can use too. Feel free to use my shower."

I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. I won't be too long." I made my way into the bathroom and took a deep sigh as the moment finally sunk in.

-----------------------------------------------

I sat and waited for Spencer to make her way out and debated over and over what I wanted to say to her. I was still in shock from our meeting last night after all these years. I never would have guessed that she would end up in this city at my club and eventually in my arms. The moment was all too surreal and I never went to sleep afraid that it was all just a dream that I would wake up from if I shut my eyes.

I head the water stop and knew that Spencer would be out shortly. I paced my living room as I waited for her to emerge. Her mention of a girlfriend made my heart sink but I knew that I couldn't let this opportunity to reunite pass me by. If I could only have her in my life in a friend capacity then so be it.

I saw the door open and Spencer step out with her hair up in a wet blonde ponytail. She looked almost exactly the same as when I last saw her ten years ago. Her skin was still as soft as ever and her lips still made me shiver with a sense of joy because I knew just how wonderful they felt against my own.

She glanced over at me and our eyes met briefly before we both looked away. I could still feel the electricity that had taken over my senses back then make its way through my body as I watched her cross my living room. She put on her shoes and stood looking for her purse. I handed it over to her and she smiled at me gratefully. I couldn't help but smile back and motioned for her to follow me outside.

I locked up behind us and we headed down the stairs to the back of the building where my truck was parked. I never was into driving a truck but I found the pickup to be very useful when I needed to pick up things from the Sam's store. It was an older black Dodge Ram 1500 which was one of the most reliable vehicles I had ever driven.

I opened the door for Spencer to get inside and I caught a funny look on her face.

"What?"

"I just never thought I would ever see you driving a truck." She said getting inside.

I shook my head and closed the door then made my way to the driver's side. I hopped in and turned on the ignition.

"So…what direction is your house?"

"It's in the Westlake hills area…do you know where that is?"

I whistled and shook my head. "Man you must have really hit the big time. That's a very expensive part of town."

She blushed and looked out her window as I backed out and made my way to the interstate. As I drove along I noticed that she wanted to say something to me but never followed through. I made my way up the hills as I approached the high end community here in town.

"Take a left right up there." Spencer said breaking the silence that had developed.

"Damn these houses are huge. Not as big as my old one but pretty big."

"Take a right and my house is at the end of the street."

I drove down the street and ended up at a two-story red brick house that was just as big as the other houses we had passed. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I shut off the engine and looked over at Spencer.

"So here we are. Got you home safe and sound not to mention I saved you a pretty penny." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks for everything. I'm really sorry that we ran into each other like that."

"I'm not. Had you not gotten completely plastered at my club we may have gone even longer without knowing the other was here."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I completely forgot that." She said smiling.

"It's ok I forgive you for not remembering."

"Well thanks." She said sarcastically.

We sat for a few more moments before she grabbed for the door handle. I resisted the urge to keep her in my truck longer and saw her open the door. She jumped out and turned her head to me as if she were going to say something.

She closed the door and waved before heading towards her front door. I honked my horn and she turned. I waved for her to come back to the truck and lowered the passenger side window. She leaned inside and I held up a finger wanting her to hold on for a little while longer. I reached inside my glove compartment and found one of my club's business cards. I scribbled on the card and handed it to her.

"I put my cell number and my house number on there. If you want to catch up just give me a call."

She smiled and nodded her head. I watched as she made her way back to her door and made her way inside. I let out a deep breath and started my truck again. I pulled out of her driveway and began to make my way back to my club.

I closed my door and heard Ashley's truck start up. I walked to my front window and watched as she pulled out of my driveway and disappeared down the street.

My mind was still racing a mile a minute still in complete shock that Ashley had been only a foot away from me. I had this urge the whole time to just pull her in for a kiss and to feel her warm body against mine. The fear that she may not feel the same is what kept me from following through.

I placed my purse on my desk and sat on my couch letting my fingers trace the business card that Ashley had given me just a moment before.

I sat for what seemed hours until I heard my doorbell ring. I wasn't expecting any visitors and cautiously opened the door. To my surprise I found Ashley standing on my steps.

"Ashley…what are you doing here?" I asked with my heart pounding.

"I needed to do something just in case we never saw each other again."

I felt my body being pulled into hers as her lips came crashing down on mine. The sensation was incredible and I nearly fainted again. She held onto me tighter and I let out all the emotion that I had held inside for ten long years into that kiss. The way she was kissing me back made me realize that she too had been holding in this same amount of emotion as well.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. I stared back at her trying to get my breath back.

"Well I'm going to go. Call me." She said pointing a finger at me as she made her way back to her truck.

I nodded my head and waved as she pulled out of my driveway again. I couldn't help but smile as I touched my lips that were still tingling.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy! So here's chapter four! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Church of Hot Addiction  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading.

**Chapter Four**

Why is it so hard for me to make a decision? Better yet to follow through with a decision. I have been staring at the phone for the past hour pushing myself to just pick up the phone and dial. I have even held the phone in my hand listening to the dial tone at one point. My finger hovered over the first number of Ashley's number but never pressed down.

There was really no reason for my hesitation but yet it was still there. Maybe my fear was that we had grown so far apart that we may not be able to find that place we once knew back in high school. The physical attraction was still there but what about all the other elements that made us so good together so long ago.

The thoughts consumed my head and I pushed the phone away lying the card next to it. I made my way back to my bedroom and changed into my boxers and a wife beater. I pulled back the covers and slipped inside and stared at my ceiling. I kept replaying the kiss from earlier in my mind over and over. Her lips were so soft and they were just how I imagined they would feel and taste after all these years.

I groaned loudly and pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes tightly.

--------------------

My eyes slowly opened as I heard my alarm clock sound. I pushed my face further into the pillows as I subconsciously tried to smell Spencer's scent to no avail. The alarm kept blaring at me and I eventually slammed the button to shut it off. I rolled out of bed and stretched my arms out trying to get the blood flowing.

I made my way to my kitchen and started a pot of coffee which was my breakfast of champions. I headed back to my bedroom and pulled out a loose pair of jeans and a t-shirt for my morning errands. I slipped into the shower and let the warm water move down my face and body relaxing all my muscles.

The night had been a long one since I had spent most of the time waiting by the phone in the hopes that Spencer would call. I gave up around three in the morning and decided to hit the sheets to get some sleep. I had this slight fear that I had pushed her too far with that kiss yesterday but remembering how hard she had kissed me back I knew that she felt the same.

I grabbed my boots and put them on before pouring myself a cup of coffee. I looked around my apartment as I sipped my coffee and wondered what Spencer was up to. I regretted not getting her information because I would have already called her by now.

I guess that's where Spencer and I differ so much. I work on instinct and with little thought to the consequences. Spencer on the other hand makes sure that the decision is clear and takes into account everything and everyone before she acts. That's one thing I loved about her. She was the balance to my impulsiveness.

I finished my coffee and washed the cup setting it on the rack to dry. I grabbed my keys and bag before leaving my apartment. I headed down to my truck and jumped inside starting the ignition. I pulled out and headed out to run my weekly errands.

--------------------

"The contract specifically says that you are to stay with the company for a total of three years and there is an option to extend the contract for another year at the end of those three years. You will have full creative say on production and distribution but will need to submit ongoing and completed materials to our staff for final approval."

This was yet another meeting in my long schedule of meetings. This band who calls themselves The Muppets had found my boss during his routine scouting at the local bars. They were a mix between techno and punk which I really didn't understand but they sure had a unique sound.

They were in the office to finalize a contract for their first album and I was just explaining some of the details before they signed. Usually the new bands walk in with a pen in hand without even thinking about what it is that they are planning on signing. I always made sure that they had some understanding before I would let them sign. They never really noticed how much easier I made their lives but I was sure that in a few years they would definitely be happy that they weren't screwed over by some scumbag attorney who was trying to cheat them.

After I finished going through the entire contract, I handed the pen over to the lead singer, a tall skinny man who had frazzled hair and tattoos all over his upper arms. He eagerly signed the contract and handed the pen over to his other band mates. They all signed and smiled widely high-fiving one another.

"Ok well you guys are set." I said placing the contract back into my briefcase. I stood up and extended my hand to the group. I winced slightly as each member roughly shook my hand.

They left the conference room and I could hear them singing all the way out of the building. I made my way back to my office and took a seat.

I picked up a folder I had lying on my desk and found Ashley's business card underneath staring at me. I picked it up and traced the card with my finger and sat back in my chair. I sat there for a few minutes before I threw up my hands and grabbed my phone.

I dialed the number quickly and hit send before I changed my mind. I heard the other end ring: once, twice, and a third time. On the fourth ring, the call went through.

"Davies." Ashley said through the line.

I held my breath slightly unable to speak.

"Umm…hello?"

"Oh…sorry…"

"Spence? Is that you?" Ashley said with a surprised voice.

"Yeah. So…how are you?" I said hitting my forehead for asking such a mundane question.

"Good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well. So…"

"Are you free tonight?" Ashley asked quickly breaking the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Yeah…I think so…why do you ask?"

"Come over to my club tonight. We can eat dinner at my place and catch up."

"Won't it be pretty loud in your apartment?"

"Nope have the place sound proofed. You know for those wild nights I have."

I could just see Ashley's grin. I shook my head and laughed. "Really wild nights huh? You sure I wouldn't be imposing on one of those?"

"That all depends…"

"Depends on what?" I said smiling.

"If you were going to participate in my wild night."

"You have not changed one bit." I said remembering how Ashley's mind would revolve around one topic in particular.

"Oh I've changed for the better."

"We'll see. So what time should I head over?"

"Let's say about 8 or so….I'll make sure there's a spot in the back for you to park your car so you don't have to go searching for a spot. I should be in my office so just tell my bouncer who you are and he should let you in."

"Ok…so I will see you tonight then."

"Bye Spence."

"Bye Ash." I hung up the phone and smiled. All of my fears were for not and I couldn't help but feel my heart speed up at the thought of being near Ashley again. Now getting refocused on these contracts was not going to be easy when all I could think about was Ashley.

--------------------

I parked my truck and began to unload the items I had just bought. I opened the back door and found Brooke standing near the bar. She had taken over the Monday night shift since she had to leave early the previous Friday night. I placed one of the cases on the bar and motioned for her to follow me out to the back.

"Take a couple of those inside for me." I said grabbing another case and heading inside.

Brooke carried a few more of the cases and we finally had everything inside. I started to take all the items out of the cases and sort them on the counter. Brooke caught on to what I was doing and began unpacking the rest of the cases. We organized and put away all the items and then started to check all the taps to make sure they were working properly.

"Brooke?" I asked the smaller girl.

"Yeah boss."

"I'm going to have someone stop by later tonight and I may need to disappear for the rest of the night. Do you think you can handle being in charge tonight? It should be a pretty slow night and I'll be right upstairs if you need anything."

"Of course. Now I'm really happy I decided to work tonight." She said smiling at me.

"I expect you to be able to handle this. Got it?"

"Sure thing. You can count on me."

"Good. Now I need to run a couple of more errands but just make sure that the bottles are ready and that the glasses are washed and cold for tonight."

"No problem." She said saluting me.

I shook my head and made my way back to my truck. I made a couple of calls and headed out for some last minute items for the evening.

--------------------

I threw my stuff on the table and practically ran up my stairs to my bedroom. I rifled through my closet and threw outfit after outfit to the floor unable to decide what exactly I should wear. I mean was tonight a date? If it wasn't I should look casual. What if it was? I should look sexy but not desperate.

After nearly ripping everything out of my closet, I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a nice blue top. I threw the clothes on my bed and went to my bathroom to start the shower. I scrubbed my body raw trying to be as clean as possible for the evening. I stepped out and toweled myself off and blow-dried my hair.

I dressed and applied a small amount of makeup and let my hair fall along my shoulders. I looked myself over in the mirror and nodded my head in approval. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out to my Mustang.

I started the engine and took a deep breath before I pulled out and headed towards Ashley's club. I don't know if it was a sign from above but the traffic that usually took over the Austin interstate was gone and I raced through smoothly and found myself pulling up behind the club. I parked my car next to Ashley's truck and locked up after getting out. I headed towards the front of the club and walked up to the bouncer.

"Good evening Miss." He said in a very deep voice.

"Good evening. I'm here to see Ashley Davies."

"Oh you must be Spencer Carlin."

I nodded my head and he stood gesturing for me to go inside. I smiled at him appreciatively and made my way inside. I looked towards the bar and saw a small blonde girl taking orders. I made my way over and waited for her to finish her current task. She turned around and smiled at me.

"What can I get you pretty lady?"

"I'm actually looking for Ashley Davies."

"Oh…let me see where she is."

I nodded and watched the girl disappear for a brief moment before coming back to the bar.

"She said to go on up to her place. There's a back entrance right through those doors and up the stairs. She said it should be open and to go right on in."

"Thanks."

I made my way through the doors and walked up the stairs that led to a single door. I reached out for the knob and found the door unlocked. I opened the door slightly and peered inside looking for Ashley. What I found was a beautifully set up table with candles and flowers.

I looked around the apartment and saw that the whole place had been transformed into a very romantic atmosphere and I knew that this was definitely more than just getting together to catch up. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and took a seat wondering what the evening had in store for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy! So here's chapter five! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Church of Hot Addiction  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and sexual references.

**Chapter Five**

The papers were roughly shuffled into a folder as I hurried up my last minute paperwork. I was eager to make my way up to where a certain blonde was no doubt sitting in awe at how I had redecorated my apartment for the evening. She loved romantic gestures when we were in high school and I knew if I was going to win her heart back that this was the perfect start.

I locked my office door and decided to swing by the bar to make sure everything was situated before I disappeared for the evening.

I leaned on the counter and watched Brooke as she worked the bar. She was a very good waitress but was a handful when she wanted something.

Brooke noticed me at the end of the bar and motioned to the people she was serving that she would be right back. She made her way over to me and smiled widely.

"So how am I doing?"

"From the looks of it you are doing a pretty good job. If you keep it up I may even think about letting you take over again." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Really? Wow…" She smiled in disbelief and was clearly glowing now.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be disappearing for the rest of the night. I will be upstairs and you can call me…but ONLY and I repeat ONLY if there is an emergency…I mean people bleeding on the floor kind of emergency. Got it?"

"Course boss…bleeding emergencies only…she's very pretty." Brooke said catching me a bit off guard.

"Who is?"

"Your friend…I didn't catch her name but she is definitely a 10." Brooke said walking back over to the patient drinkers.

"She's a 20 actually." I whispered as I made my way to the stairs.

--------------------

The room was gorgeous. Ashley had completely changed up her apartment. From the little bits I remembered of the place earlier it was clear that she went to a lot of trouble to make this night special. To think she did all of this for me made my heart soar with hope that we could actually work this time. If there was a "this time" I quickly reminded myself.

I glanced nervously at the clock on her far wall and wondered how long I had been up here waiting. As every minute passed I feared that Ashley had backed out of the evening. I heard the doorknob turning and I stood up abruptly anxiously watching for someone to emerge. Ashley stepped through and smiled a winning smile my way causing my insides to warm. How I had missed that smile.

She closed and locked the door behind her. She tossed the keys on the counter and stood nervously with her arms to her side. I wasn't aware of how I looked in her eyes because all my blood had seemed to drain from my body refusing to let any of my limbs move. We stood staring at one another in a comfortable silence.

She cleared her throat all of a sudden and broke the trance. I smiled at her and bit my lower lip.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Spence."

"So…"

"Do you feel as awkward about this as I do?" She asked me sincerely.

"Probably more so actually." I said shyly.

"Well are you hungry?"

"A little…I'm not sure if I should be eating though...my stomach is in knots."

"Yeah mine too. You want to sit down and talk?" She said gesturing to the couch.

"Sure." I walked my way over to the couch and sat on one side. Ashley followed and sat at the other end.

We looked at one another and burst out laughing. We laughed so hard that tears began to form in our eyes and we were having a hard time breathing.

Ashley calmed herself and tilted her head. "I have missed your laugh so much."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Man Spence…I still can't believe you are here. This is so crazy."

"I know…I find it hard to believe too."

"Can I ask you something?" She said hesitantly.

I looked at her and saw that she was debating in her head what she wanted to say to me. I took a deep breath and nodded for her to continue.

"I know this is a bit forward but…have your feelings for me…changed?"

"Changed how?" I said not understanding what she was getting at.

"I mean…do you still feel the same way about me today as you did in High School?"

I wasn't sure how I should respond and just looked at her with a blank stare.

--------------------

I watched Spencer as her face went completely blank. I wasn't sure if I should have started the conversation with such a forward question but I had to know. My feelings for her had not changed at all and I was hoping hers hadn't either. The silence was beginning to drive me mad and I nervously bounced my leg up and down.

I looked down at my hands and waited for any response from Spencer. I didn't notice how she had moved closer and I jumped when I felt her hand on my knee ceasing my nervous bouncing.

I looked up into her eyes and saw the deep emotional blue eyes that I had fallen in love with the first time I met her. Her eyes could tell me that nothing was wrong without having to say a word; they could tell me how much she wanted me without having to touch me; and they could tell me how much she loved me without my even having to ask her.

Her blue eyes were telling me my answer when her voice wouldn't or couldn't. I saw her glance at my lips and back up to my eyes as if they were asking for permission. I licked my lips and saw her smile slightly as she leaned forward slowly. When her lips touched mine I felt like I was going to explode.

She kissed me softly letting her lips linger on mine for seconds at a time. Her hand was gently squeezing my knee as she kissed me more and more. I let my hands caress her cheek as she continued to let her lips take over my own. I felt her tongue trace my lower lip and I let out a moan into her mouth.

I could feel her smile and she continued to lick my lower lip. I opened my mouth for her to enter and she gladly accepted the invitation. Her tongue slipped inside my mouth finding my own. When our tongues touched my mind sent me back to that first time we had kissed in high school.

----

"_Spence come on!" I said grabbing her hand pulling her after me to hide from the hall monitor that had caught on to our escape plan._

"_You're going too fast…" She cried trying to keep up._

"_No actually we aren't going fast enough…now move!"_

_We ran faster and eventually I found an open classroom and pulled her in behind me. We sat on the floor against the door and breathed in and out heavily. We held our breaths as we heard the footsteps of the hall monitor get closer to the door. We were sure we were going to get caught but our fears disappeared as the footsteps were getting fainter and fainter._

"_See what happens when you try to ditch school?" Spencer said with a knowing smile._

"_Hey you didn't have to come with me." I replied defensively._

"_I don't seem to remember you giving me any choice. I was minding my own business heading to my class and you ambushed me and told me to follow you."_

"_Well you could have just said 'Sorry Ash I have to go to class and learn and be all perfect' but you didn't." I said imitating Spencer._

"_I do not sound like that."_

"_You so do!"_

"_And I never said I was perfect. I just don't think getting in trouble all the time is the best thing to be doing."_

"_Whatever…" I said getting up to see if the close was clear. I tried reaching for the handle and slipped falling directly into Spencer's lap._

_Her mouth and mine were only a few inches apart from each other's. I looked into her eyes and saw a new look that made my heart beat faster. I noticed her close her eyes and I closed my own subconsciously moving forward. _

_We both jumped slightly as our lips met. We pulled back and stared at each other not knowing what to do or say. I licked my lips and she bit her lower lip looking at my mouth. I made a move to stand but felt her hand on my arm and I looked back into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me again._

_I kissed her harder and let my hands weave their way into her blonde hair. Her tongue touched my lip and I nearly jumped out of my skin with the feeling of this new sensation._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_We broke apart and jumped after we heard the loud knock on the door. I held my breath and looked at Spencer urging her to be quiet. We sat in silence and then heard the heavy footsteps walk away._

"_We should go." I said pulling her up to her feet._

"_Ash…" She began to say._

"_Later…we will talk about this later." I said slowly opening the door. I looked around the door and saw no one in the hallway._

"_Ashley…"_

"_Now's our chance…let's go." I grabbed her hand and we ran for our lives._

----

That day would always stay in mind. The day I knew for sure I was in love with Spencer Carlin. I avoided the talk we were supposed to have for a good solid week but eventually caved. After that week we began to "date" and wouldn't miss a chance for a quick make out session.

My memories were broken when I felt Spencer's hand move to my hair pulling me in tighter to her. The feeling of her lips on mine and the emotions that she was bringing back up to the surface finally took their toll. I pulled back and could feel the tears falling from my eyes as I looked at her.

"Ashley…I'm sorry…What's wrong? Too fast…yes too fast." She said sadly letting her hands fall to her sides.

I reached out for her hand and shook my head trying to calm my tears. "I want you so bad Spencer…I just…Its…You're really here…I've missed you more than anything in this world…and I'm such a pussy for crying right now when I'm so happy…" I said shaking my head.

"You are no such thing…I've missed you too. Come here." She took me in her arms and I let the tears fall that I had held inside for such a long time. She was really here and I wasn't going to let her go ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy! So here's chapter six! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Church of Hot Addiction  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and sexual references.

The songs in this chapter are Mary J. Blige "Be Without You" and Black Eyed Peas "Sexy"

**Chapter Six**

So here I am holding my sobbing ex-lover in my arms not exactly the way I thought this evening was planning on going. I stroked Ashley's hair trying to calm her sobs. It hurt to see her cry because she hardly ever cried unless the emotion was tremendous. I wondered how many times she had cried after I had left for school and over the years we had lost touch.

"Ash?" I said softly still stroking her head.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so…god I must look like a mess." She said putting her head into my shoulder.

I picked up her head and kissed her forehead. "No you look perfect."

"Liar." She said smiling at me.

"Do you want me to make you a cup of coffee or something?"

"No I'll be ok…just let me go put my face back on…" She jumped off my lap and hurried over to her bathroom.

I looked at the door to the bathroom and sighed. I stood and began to pace the room trying to figure out what I was going to do. I stopped and finally came to a decision.

--------------------

God I looked horrible. My face was completely wet with tears and my mascara had made a trail down both my cheeks. I turned on the water and splashed my face ridding my face of my signs of weakness. I dried my face and reapplied some makeup just to look a little more presentable.

I made my way out of the bathroom and turned to the couch to find Spencer no longer there. I frantically searched the apartment but there was no sign of her. Shit I knew this was going to just screw things up if I broke down. I must have scared her off.

I ran my hand through my hair and felt myself begin to tear up again. Pull yourself together I kept telling myself. I sat down heavily in one of my dining room chairs and put my head in my hands. I heard a crinkle under my elbow and looked down to find a note.

_Ash,_

_I'll be waiting for you downstairs whenever you're ready._

_S_

Why did she go downstairs? I quickly made my way down the stairs and scanned the room. I couldn't see Spencer and my heart began to break. I made my way over to the bar and flagged Brooke down.

"Hey boss…"

"Have you seen Spencer?" I asked quickly still looking around my club.

"Spencer?" Brooke said raising an eyebrow.

"The blonde from earlier…you know the '10'…"

"Oh…yeah she was here just a second ago."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Sorry boss…she didn't say anything to me…she was here one second then poof."

I put my head in my hands again and sighed heavily. "Shit!" I cried slamming my hands on the bar counter.

"Problems?" A sweet voice asked me softly.

I turned my head and found Spencer staring back at me with a look of concern.

"I thought you had left…"

"No just figured you could use a drink…you don't have much in your place. I wasn't sure what you would want so I just figured I would wait until you came down."

I smiled and hugged Spencer to me holding tightly.

"Ash…losing air here…" She said playfully.

I let her go and kissed her softly. I led her over to the DJ table and motioned for her to wait just a second.

"Hey Jules" I shouted over the music blaring from the speakers.

"Yeah?" The younger woman replied balancing a pair of headphones on her shoulder while she listened to the beat in one ear.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"You sign my checks so who am I to say no?" She said winking.

--------------------

I watched as Ashley talked with the DJ well more like yelled at the DJ over the loud music. Ashley smiled and patted the girl on the back and headed back towards me.

Ashley pulled me to the center of the dance floor and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we doing out here?" I said in Ashley's ear.

"Just wait…"

We stood there while the song that was playing faded out and a slower song took over the room. Ashley pulled me to her and placed my hands on her waist and slid her arms around my shoulders. The music and words began and we moved to the music holding each other tightly.

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo _

Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why  
We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time  
People swore it off as a phase  
Said we can't see that  
Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that (yes)  
It's so true that (yes)  
We've been through it (yes)  
We got real shit (yes)  
See baby we been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

Ashley held me tighter to her and my head found her neck and I kissed her softly. She lowered her head and kissed my forehead softly as we moved from side to side.

_I got a question for ya  
See I already know the answer  
But still I wanna ask you  
Would you lie? (no)  
Make me cry? (no)  
Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?  
Well, neither would I, baby  
My love is only your love (yes)  
I'll be faithful (yes)  
I'm for real (yes)  
And with us you'll always know the deal  
We've been... _

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

Ashley reached down for my hand and put it to her chest and stared deeply into my eyes with so much love that I was sure I would have melted to the ground if she hadn't been holding me up.

_See this is real talk  
I'm always stay (no matter what)  
Good or bad (thick and thin)  
Right or wrong (all day everyday)  
Now if you're down on love or don't believe  
This ain't for you (no, this ain't for you)  
And if you got it deep in your heart  
And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on)  
Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up)  
Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh)  
Put your hands up (hands up)  
Ladies let him know he's got your love  
Look him right in his eyes and tell him  
We've been... _

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

The song continued as Ashley lowered her head kissing me softly. "I can't be without you."

I smiled at Ashley and held her closer to me. We kissed again but were quickly pulled out of the moment by the DJs next choice. Ashley smiled devilishly and I suddenly remembered how much Ashley loved dirty dancing at school dances. I tried to make my way back to the bar but was pulled back into Ashley's arms.

--------------------

Jules will be getting a nice bonus for this song choice I thought to myself. I turned Spencer around and pulled her back into my body as the beat started. I put my hands on her hips and started moving them back and forth to the beat with my own hips. I kissed her neck and she leaned harder back against my body causing me to sigh onto her soft skin.

_I took your picture, with one particular reason and its to capture your character,  
I like to sit and stare at 'cha  
Ain't nothing wrong with staring at cha  
Girl don't be scared at the fact that I envision us getting married and I ain't trying to rush nuttin  
Cuz I ain't rushing  
It'll take a time like, "what's them things that move slow you know them...damn..I can't think cuz u on my mind..."  
And when u on my mind I cant find anything to rhyme with the word rhyme  
I gotta rhyme rhyme with mixture  
And speaking of mixture  
With you I wanna be mixed up  
I'm a record and your like a record  
So lets let the DJ mix us  
Your like an elixir  
That's got me tipsy,  
This is just like Ripley's "Believe it or not" girl  
But I love you_

I slid my hand to Spencer's stomach as her hips began to move with the beat on their own. I could feel the heat rising from both our bodies as the song continued. Spencer's hand rose into my hair and pulled my face deeper into her neck.

_Girl u really got me going  
Outta control  
I dot know what I'm doing  
Lets let it go  
And do what we do best  
Take off our clothes  
We look better undressed_

My other hand traveled up Spencer's arm stroking her skin lightly while my hand on her stomach went to the hem of her shirt and underneath to find her tight stomach muscles. The touch was having its effect and was causing her to moan.

_For you I'm a fanatic  
I'm a addict  
Ur sexy antics turn me on like automatic  
No need to get dramatic  
But I gotta have it  
(gimme gimme gimme gimme)  
Gimme some of them sexual acrobatics  
Kama sutra girl, anything that suits you girl  
Stuff that you ain't used to girl  
Come over here and let me show you just how Willy do it  
I'm a freak and u knew it  
Ur a freak and I knew it  
Baby lets get to it  
'cause..._

I kissed my way across Spencer's shoulder finally arriving at her earlobe. I took the lobe in my mouth and bit lightly as my tongue moved along its outline. My hand continued to stroke Spencer's stomach and I could feel her labored breathing.

_U take me to ecstasy  
Without taking ecstasy  
Its exactly like ecstasy  
When u laying right next to me  
I'm sexing u  
Sexing u  
U sexing me  
Sexing me  
Its feels so damn natural  
What we doing so naturally  
I'm liking u rubbing me  
And u liking me rubbing u  
Da passions immaculate  
While u loving me loving u  
I put L-O-V-E in you I love me putting me in you  
Make love to you  
Just like Sergio Mendez plays the piano_

As the song came to a close, I turned Spencer around and kissed her deeply running my hands up her back. Spencer's tongue invaded my mouth and our tongues dueled over and over. I didn't care that we were still very much in public but I knew that I couldn't keep going this route down here.

I pulled back and smiled at Spencer who had her eyes still closed anticipating my lips on hers again. I kissed her softly and whispered in her ear. "Upstairs?"

She nodded quickly and we made our way back to my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy! So here's chapter seven! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Church of Hot Addiction  
**Rating**: NC-17 times 4!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and STRONG sexual content….I repeat STRONG sexual content…that's a double warning!

**Chapter Seven**

Our bodies collided together as we made our way up the stairs back to Ashley's apartment. Our lips met over and over while our hands groped and slid over each other's body.

My back hit the door at the top of the stairs causing me to gasp slightly. Ashley pulled out her key and kissed me again and without looking opened the door. My body was pushed inside as the door swung open and Ashley kicked the door shut.

She turned my body around to once again become acquainted with her door. Her lips were on my mouth and her tongue was begging to enter. I opened my mouth and felt my knees go weak as her tongue searched out every part of my mouth. Her hands were making their way down to the hem of my shirt and I felt the air of the room meet my newly exposed skin.

Her hand slid under my shirt and her nails grazed across my stomach causing me to groan into her mouth. Ashley smiled into my mouth and moved her hand further into my shirt. I cried out when I felt her soft fingertips graze my hard nipples that were peeking through my silk laced bra.

She squeezed my breasts one by one kissing me harder each time she squeezed. Her other hand slid around my back and undid the clasp of my bra letting the material slack. Her hand moved the bra up and her hands began to squeeze my breasts once more. She pinched and pulled my nipples bringing them out to their fullest extent and causing my hips to buck in response.

"Oh god Ash…." I breathed out.

Her hand slid down to my stomach again and she let her hand get lower and lower on my body. She reached the top of my jeans and slid a finger along the top of my jeans tickling me and driving me mad.

She began to unbutton my jeans and slowly let the zipper down. She moved her head down to my shirt-covered breasts and bit my nipples through my shirt causing my insides to flood.

Her hand trailed along my silk lace thong as it made its way back up to the top of my jeans. Her eyes captured mine and she grinned before moving back up to kiss me again. I felt her hand cover my now completely soaked center and I moved my hips forward wanting more contact. She moved her hand away and I groaned out in frustration.

"Please Ash…" I begged her as she let her hand once again cover my center.

She grinned into my mouth and pushed on my center causing my eyes to roll back slightly in my head. She applied and released the pressure on my center making the heat increase inside me. After a few more moments of this unrelenting building and abandonment of pressure on my center I pulled Ashley's mouth harder against my own.

"This isn't…going…to work…Ash…" I said in a frustrated tone.

"What this?" She said sucking my lip into her mouth as she stiffened one of her fingers and moved it rapidly against my center making contact with my clit.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out as a powerful orgasm hit my body. My eyes shut tight as the waves and waves of pleasure shot through my body.

We stood against the door as my breathing calmed. Ashley continued to kiss along my jaw line and eventually back to my lips. I kissed her softly and ran a hand down her cheek admiring the beautiful skin that I used to love to touch over and over.

----

"_Stop Spence that tickles!" Ashley yelped as I assaulted her with my fingertips._

"_Say it!" I cried tickling her harder._

"_No…" She said sticking her tongue out at me._

_I straddled her hips and tickled her more and more. She squirmed underneath me trying to get free but my body weight had her pinned to the ground._

"_I'm not going to let you up until you say it…"_

"_You will never take me alive!" Ashley cried defiantly._

"_I can stay like this all day you know." I said crossing my arms while Ashley tried to regain her breath from the tickle attack._

"_So can I." Ashley said grinning up at me._

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_We stayed like that for about ten minutes I would have guessed, neither of us moving or surrendering to the other. My legs were beginning to cramp but I refused to let Ashley win._

_Ashley moved her hips slightly and her pelvis bone inadvertently pushed against my center causing me to gasp. I looked down at her and her eyebrow raised in curiosity. I tried to keep my face still not letting her know that she had an advantage that was stronger than my own._

"_You going to say it?" I said as calmly as I could when I felt the heat rushing to my center._

"_Nope." Ashley said pushing her hips upwards again making me close my eyes and bite my lip._

_I debated whether I should relent and get off of her before I lost control of my senses. But my stubbornness refused to let Ashley win this game._

"_Fine…then you have to spend this month's dance at home alone…"_

"_Oh I see how this works…you" Ashley pushed up again causing me to gasp again. "Get to threaten me until you win…well what if I" She pushed again and my body was beginning to shiver. "Don't let you win…then what?"_

"_God…" I gasped as she pushed harder against me._

"_Then what Spence?" She asked as she continued to move her hips harder and faster against my center._

"_Ashley my mother is downstairs…" I said through gritted teeth._

"_And?" She said pushing again._

"_Oh…" I said as I felt my orgasm begin to hit._

"_It's not like we are naked or anything…right?" Ashley said moving her hips once more._

_That last movement was enough to send me over the edge. I covered my mouth as a scream erupted from inside my throat. I collapsed on top of Ashley as my breathing tried to calm. She stroked my hair and kissed my forehead lightly._

"_Spence?"_

"_Mmm…yeah Ash?" I said in a slight daze._

"_Ok I'll say it…."_

"_Mmmhmmm…"_

"_I love you too…" She kissed my forehead and held me to her tightly._

----

I kissed Ashley's forehead and let my fingers run through her hair softly. She always had a way to make my body explode with pleasure. She was also able to do so with little effort which always made me slightly jealous of how good she was in bed.

I reached down and grabbed her hand bringing it to my lips. I kissed her fingers and entangled my own through them. I pushed off the door slightly moving Ashley back a little. I pulled her hand and led her to the bedroom.

---------------------

I have missed sending Spencer over that edge causing her to lose all her inhibitions. The sound of her coming was one that was like music to my ears. If I played her buttons just right you could honestly create a piece that even Mozart himself would blush at after hearing its brilliance.

Spencer grabbed my hand and pushed me back slightly making me frown. She tugged on my arm and led me to my bedroom. My heart began to pick up speed as we approached my king size bed. She turned me around and lightly pushed me down on my back.

I watched as she removed her top revealing her perfect breasts and her still toned stomach. She was definitely no longer a teenager and the sight of her matured body made my insides scream out with lust.

Spencer shrugged her already loose bra off of her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She grinned at me and slowly crawled up my body until she was hovering over my face. She lowered her lips and kissed me softly as her hands began to unbutton my shirt.

She unbuttoned half of the buttons and parted the shirt to reveal my black lace bra. She ran her fingers over the top of each cup sending shivers through my entire body. She leaned forward and let her tongue follow the same path her fingers had traveled only moments before.

I let my hands find her breasts but yelped when I felt her teeth bite down on the top of one of my breasts.

"No touching." She growled into my chest.

I dropped my hands to my sides and resisted the urge to reach out again. She continued to lick and trace softly around my bra occasionally reaching down to squeeze one of my breasts in her hands.

She began to slide down my body licking and nipping as she moved lower. She finished unbuttoning my top and exposing more and more of my aroused flesh.

I felt her fingers undo the buttons on my pants and looked down as she put enough slack in my pants to pull them off. She slid to the floor and yanked my pants off with one swift yank. She walked her fingers up my calf to my knee and slowly up my thigh.

When she got close to my center I cried out as she only grazed my heated skin. The small touch sent shivers through my body and made me wetter and wetter. Spencer smiled as she continued to tease me.

"Spence…please don't tease me…not now…" I said looking into her blue eyes.

"I wouldn't tease you Ash." Spencer said smiling up at me once more.

She moved quickly pushing my thong aside and sliding two fingers into my wet center. I cried out at the sensation and felt my hips move back and forth my muscles clinging onto her fingers.

"You always get so wet Ash…" Spencer said over my center. Her breathing along my center was adding to the feelings inside me and I could feel my insides begin their climb.

She kissed my center softly causing my hips to buck higher off the bed my clit begging to be touched by her soft lips.

"I want you to come for me Ashley…" Spencer said softly.

"Please Spence I'm so close."

With that she let her tongue begin its assault on my clit. She licked around and around my sensitive nub and finally sucked it into her mouth sending me over that mountaintop where only Spencer was able to take me.

Ever since our first time she was the only one who I would let myself go with. No other girl made me feel as loved and as whole as Spencer did and that was probably the reason why I could never reach that height with anyone but her. And here she is back with me and my body was definitely pleased about that.

----

"_That has to have been one of the weirdest movies I have ever watched!" Spencer cried as we left the theater._

"_Hey you chose it…I take no responsibility for that horrible 'movie' we just saw in there." I said crossing my arms._

"_I didn't know that it was going to turn out that way!" She said pouting._

"_It's ok sweetie…next time though…I get to pick the movie got it?" I said opening the door to my mother's car._

"_Fine…let's just move on shall we?"_

"_Well actually the…"_

"_Don't even start this again." Spencer said pointing at me._

"_What did she do now?" My mother asked as she pulled out and headed back to our house._

"_I didn't do anything…why is it always me that has to have done something?" I said in an offended voice._

"_Because darling you are always the one who is behind these things…" My mother replied sighing._

_I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Spencer as we made our way down the road. She smiled and blew me a kiss._

_We pulled into our driveway and we piled out of the car heading inside. Spencer's mother was out of town on some medical conference and Spencer's dad caved to Spencer's pouting and constant begging to let her sleep over. So she was staying at my house for the night and I nearly did a backflip when I heard the news._

"_Ok girls now I'm going to go out for a bit and I will probably be back late. There is food in the fridge and my number is near the phone in case you need anything. You two behave and please don't burn down the house…Ashley?" She said looking at me with a hard stare._

"_Hey that fire was an accident…who knew foil would burst into flames in a microwave." I said crossing my arms. I glared at Spencer when I heard her holding in a laugh._

"_Be good." My mother said as she made her way out of the house._

"_Come on." I said pulling Spencer up to my room. We plopped down on my bed and began to kiss like we normally did when we were alone. We hadn't taken that big step just yet because Spencer was a bit hesitant about having her first time be in a car or in a disgusting girl's bathroom. This time was different. We had the whole house to ourselves and were in my big comfy bed._

"_Ash…" Spencer asked as we kissed over and over._

"_Hmm?" I asked into her mouth._

"_I…" She began to flush and I pulled back looking at her with an arched eyebrow._

"_What's the matter Spence?"_

"_Do you think we could…" She put her head into the pillows and mumbled the last of her sentence._

"_What Spence? I can't understand you when you try to get the pillow to translate." I said laughing._

_She looked up at me and blushed. "I was going to ask if we could…you know…"_

"_I know what?" I asked confused._

"_If we could go…all…the…way?" She said again becoming embarrassed and burying her head back in the pillows._

"_Are you sure?" I said in a little bit of shock. She nodded her head into the pillow and I nervously smiled._

"_Umm…yeah…sure…"_

_I turned her body and moved her head out of the pillows to see her face. I smiled softly and lowered my head to hers kissing her softly on her lips. I pulled her up to a sitting position and began to lift her shirt. She had her arms in the air and I pushed the material up and off her body._

_I really wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to be doing because this was also my first time having sex. I let my hands move down Spencer's skin and marveled at how soft it was under my fingers. I could see her shiver and I loved how just touching her was causing her to breathe harder._

_I let my fingers move down her stomach and to the buttons of her denim skirt. I looked into her eyes wanting to make sure she was sure about this._

"_You're positive this is what you want?" I asked with a soft voice._

_She nodded and pushed my hand against the buttons urging me on. I fumbled with the buttons and finally opened up the skirt. I pulled it off her body and noticed that her underwear was completely wet and I looked up at her surprised. I reached out and touched her center amazed at the warmth that was coming through. Spencer shivered as my hand began to explore the area between her legs._

_I pulled on the underwear and again looked up at Spencer with unsure eyes. She bit her lip and nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and pulled her underwear off. Her center was glistening with Spencer's juices and the intoxicating smell took over my senses._

_I quickly removed my top and skirt and slipped my underwear off. I sat next to Spencer and she slowly let her hands trace my bra and make their way down my body to my own center. I shivered as her hands trailed through my dark hairs and trailed back up my stomach._

_She looked into my eyes and we lay down on our sides facing each other. We let our hands move back down to each other's centers and we both groaned as our fingers moved through our folds. We both put one finger into each other's center and slowly moved them in and out slowly._

_Our breathing began to pick up as we moved our fingers in and out faster. I could feel Spencer's muscles tighten around my finger and the feeling was incredible. Spencer placed a second finger inside me and I cried out. She stopped her movement afraid she had hurt me but I smiled at her to let her fears subside._

_I added another finger inside her and she groaned loudly. We were both breathing hard and I could feel a sensation building in my body one that I had never felt before. I moaned and my hand slipped causing my thumb to move across a hard nub at the top of Spencer's center. Spencer cried out and I moved my thumb past the nub again. She buried her face in the pillows and screamed._

"_Spence? Are you ok?" I asked reaching out and stroking her arm._

"_Oh my god Ash…I felt like I was exploding…" She said breathing hard._

"_So it was alright?" I asked scared that her first time wasn't going to be the way she had expected it to be._

"_It was amazing…" She still had her fingers inside me and she smiled. She moved her fingers in and out and my eyes began to shut tight as the feeling returned. She added a third finger and the pain that shot through me made me gasp._

"_Slow Spence…slow…" I said trying to relax my body._

_She nodded her head and moved in and out with less force. She pushed her palm up against the top of my center and I screamed out as the strongest feeling I had ever felt took over my body. I withdrew my fingers from Spencer's center and she did the same. We looked at each other and smiled widely._

"_Ash…we should probably get dressed just in case your mom surprises us…" Spencer said stroking my cheek._

_I kissed her hand and nodded taking one last glance at her amazing body before finding some clothes to sleep in._

----

That first time was one of the most memorable moments of the four years we were together. We learned so much about each other and discovered so many things about ourselves as well. I pulled Spencer into my body closer and kissed her forehead softly. I happily smiled and looked at the clock on my nightstand and realized that this night was turning out to be a pretty long one and I didn't mind one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Howdy! So here's chapter eight! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Church of Hot Addiction  
**Rating**: NC-17 times 4!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and STRONG sexual content….I repeat STRONG sexual content…that's a double warning!

**Chapter Eight**

I could feel Ashley's breath on my forehead as we sat and rested our tired muscles. The night was far from over in my mind but we needed to take a breather. I let my hand caress her abs as we breathed in and out like one person.

My mind began to wander back to one of the times we had some interesting sex during our junior year in High School. Just thinking about it made me smile.

----

"_Spencer!" I heard Aiden call at me while I sat on the bench in the courtyard._

"_Hey Aiden. How's it going?" I said as he took a seat next to me._

"_Good…just wondering how my favorite blonde is doing today." He said swinging an arm around my shoulders._

"_Your favorite blonde? What my brother isn't your favorite?" I said smiling at him._

"_Dude…I'm not gay! How many times do I have to tell you girls that!" He cried throwing his hands up in the air._

"_Oh admit it Aiden you love the boys…" I heard coming from behind us._

_I turned my head to see Ashley smiling down at me. She leaned over and kissed the top of my head before punching Aiden in the arm._

"_Shit Ash that fucking hurts." He said rubbing the sore spot on his arm._

"_See that's why everyone thinks your gay…you're a big ol' pussy." She said pushing him to the side so she could sit next to me._

"_So not true. You know what I'm going to go reaffirm my manhood…I'll see you girls later." He said leaving in a huff._

"_He's such a drama queen." Ashley said nudging me in the side with her arm._

"_Yes but he's our drama queen."_

"_So….what do you have going on right now?"_

"_Oh nothing just thought I would swing by the library after school to finish up this project I have due next week."_

"_Spence that's what Sunday nights are for. Come on." She said pulling me to my feet._

"_Where are we going?" I asked as I was being dragged to the school parking lot._

"_Shh…it's a surprise." She said back to me._

"_You and your surprises."_

"_Hey I thought you liked my surprises." She said pouting._

"_Aww…baby of course I do…" I said squeezing her hand._

"_That's better."_

_We walked up to her SUV and she opened the door for me to hop inside. She shut my door and made her way to the driver's side and jumped in. She turned on the engine and pulled out._

_As the car hit the highway she reached out and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and she kissed my hand in response. We drove for a little while longer and pulled off onto a side road that led into the hills._

_We approached a driveway that had a sign that read "Private Property" and Ashley turned. She approached the gate and lowered her window to punch in the security code._

"_Where are we?" I asked looking around to figure out where we were._

"_All will be revealed shortly." She said pulling forward onto the dirt road that led into the woods._

_She followed the path until we ended up on a cliff overlooking the city. I looked at her with an amazed smile and she grinned back._

"_This place is beautiful." I said looking around._

"_Yes and very secluded so come here." She said tugging on my arm pulling me to her body._

"_Hmm…I wonder what you have going on in that dirty little mind of yours." I said pulling her mouth to mine._

_She kissed me softly and let her hand run down my cheek._

"_Isn't this better than homework?" She asked kissing me again._

"_I don't know homework can be pretty fun…" I said winking at her._

"_Oh really? Well I guess I need to make this a little more interesting then."_

_She slid her arm across my body and grabbed the chair controls sending my chair backwards and down. I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the chair._

_She climbed over the gear shift and suddenly fell forward into the window. I looked up at her now flushed face._

"_Ash are you ok?" I asked reaching out to stroke her cheek._

"_Yeah…my…wasn't that graceful. You know they make it look so easy on T.V. and the movies but in reality you need to be a gymnast to hop over these stupid things." She said slapping the gear shift._

_I laughed and pulled her onto my body. She still had a slight pout on her face as she hovered over me._

"_Ash…you have a very willing participant underneath you right now so are you just going to sit there and pout or are you actually going to do something?" I said softly._

"_And what exactly was this willing participant of mine wanting me to do?" She said smiling seductively at me._

"_I don't know let me ask her…well she said that she would love for you to make her scream but she has some doubts as to whether or not you can actually do it." I said with a serious face._

"_Ouch…well tell her that if I don't make her scream that she gets to drive my car for a week. Deal?"_

"_And if you do make her scream? Then what do you want from her?"_

"_Hmm…she has to be my sex slave for a week…doing whatever I want…no matter how kinky…"_

"_Kinky…oh dear…I'm afraid of what you could think up in that mind of yours." I said shaking my head. "But…ok…deal."_

"_I knew you'd say yes…" She said smiling at me knowingly._

"_Whatever…ok come on…clock's ticking." I said tapping my watch._

"_You can't rush the master." She said trailing her hand down my top._

_She walked her fingers down my stomach to the bottom of my shirt and unbuttoned the lower buttons. She opened more of the buttons and slid the shirt to each side of my body revealing my stomach. She slid down to the floor of the car and kissed around my belly button._

_I groaned when she began to draw random shapes into my skin pressing on certain points that made my body quiver. She leaned forward and kissed my stomach softly and began to lick shapes into my stomach to match those she was drawing with her finger._

_Her fingers made circles down my stomach and reached the top button of my jeans and undid it. I held my breath as she pulled my jeans down and off my legs. She smiled up at me when she realized that I wasn't wearing anything underneath._

"_Jesus Spencer…obviously someone had a devilish plan in mind this morning…"_

_I shrugged my shoulders and winked at her. She smiled and kissed up my thigh intentionally hovering over my center and then moved to my other thigh completely missing my center. She kissed along my other thigh and repeated her hovering to return back to my other thigh._

"_Ash come on…you're killing me here." I said with a husky voice._

"_Shhh…"_

_I let my head fall back into the chair as she continued her teasing along my thighs. I was ready to push her face into my center to end this torture._

_I was about to give up on her when I felt her tongue go deep into my center causing me to moan loudly into the air. Her nose was right on my clit and she shoved her tongue deeper inside me as her nose moved from side to side._

_The feelings were building up inside my body as she continued to move her face against my center. I held my hands over my head clutching at the headrest at the top of my chair digging my fingertips into the leather material._

_She moved her face quicker from side to side and I could feel my muscles begin to spasm as my orgasm hit. I screamed out as the shock hit me and I lost all my senses._

_Ashley pulled back and looked up at me with a big grin and I couldn't help but laugh at her because her face was completely wet._

"_Umm…Ash…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_You might want to look in the mirror." I said continuing to laugh._

_She pulled down the passenger side visor and opened the small mirror. She looked at herself and began to laugh as well._

"_See what I have to put up with…" She said looking around for something to clean her face off with. She found some Kleenex in her glove compartment and began to wipe her face._

"_Can't blame me…" I teased._

"_So Spencer my lil sex slave…I believe I won that bet…" She said smiling at me._

----

I kissed Ashley's stomach and turned to look up at her beautiful face. She looked down at me sending me her million dollar smile that always made my heart melt.

--------------------

Spencer's beautiful blue eyes were looking deep into my own as her fingers began to pick up their pace on my stomach. I knew she was ready for the next round and my body was letting me know that so was I.

I smiled down at her and pulled her further up my body capturing her lips on my own. I let my tongue enter her mouth and played with her tongue as her body molded into mine.

I pulled back and let my finger trace the outline of her soft full lips. She smiled under my fingertips and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I kissed her cheek and brought my mouth close to her ear.

"Spence? Do you remember my favorite number?" I said softly into her ear.

"Mmm…Let me see if I remember…does it begin with a six and end in a nine?" She said into my neck.

"You know it." I said smiling.

"Do you want to be on the top or the bottom?" She asked kissing my neck.

"Doesn't matter…" I said kissing her cheek.

She pulled back and leaned forward to kiss my lips before sliding off my body. I slid further down the bed and propped some pillows under my neck as Spencer waited patiently. Once my head was in a comfortable position I smiled at her widely.

She stood up on the bed and put her back against the wall and lowered herself slowly kneeling over my face. Her scent was overwhelming my senses as she leaned forward to rest on her elbows.

Her center was hovering over my face and I could feel her breath on my own center causing me to buck my hips slightly. She blew some warm air onto my center and I let out a groan.

I reached out and pulled her hips down letting my tongue trail along her slick lips. As I started to move my tongue up and down I could feel her tongue mimic my own movements.

She raised her hips off of my mouth as she continued to lick along my center. I groaned and pulled her hips back down to meet my mouth and dove my tongue deeper into her. She moaned and her tongue went into me deeper in response.

I could feel my orgasm building and wanted to make Spencer come first so I tried to concentrate all my actions on Spencer's clit. I felt her hips bucking more and more against my face as I continued to attack her clit.

She stuck two fingers deep inside me and I knew that this battle was lost. My orgasm hit me hard as I took hold of Spencer's clit in my mouth. I bit the nub lightly and she screamed out as she collapsed onto my body.

She rolled over and I watched her chest move up and down quickly as the sensation passed. We were both completely covered in sweat and were probably quite a sight to see.

I poked her in the side and laughed as she swatted my hand away. I poked her again and she grabbed onto my hand to keep my hand still. When her grip loosened on my hand I wiggled my hand free and poked her again in the side.

"Stop that…I'm recovering…" She said staring up at the ceiling.

"You never did have any staying power." I said smiling down at her.

"Shh…no talking…" She said closing her eyes.

I smiled again and stretched my arms out to my sides. I had a plan but I needed to let Spencer rest a little longer so that she could experience one of the best orgasms she had ever had. I looked down and poked her again in her side and made her giggle.

----

"_Spencer! Ashley's here!" Mr. C. yelled up the stairs to Spencer. I smiled at him as I waited near the door._

"_Coming Dad!" I heard Spencer yell down from her room._

_We were heading out to Grey tonight to have some fun and give Aiden a little more attention. The boy was so needy and insisted that we squeeze him into our schedule. I kept saying no but when he asked Spencer she hurriedly said yes. So tonight I'm going to be stuck with the big wussy and won't be able to spend some quality time with my girlfriend._

_Spencer brought me out of my thoughts as she made her way down the stairs wearing a cute white skirt and a spaghetti strap top. I smiled at her and she blushed deeply. I could always have that effect on her and loved seeing her cheeks turn red._

"_Ready?" I said holding my arm out for her to take._

"_Always." She said slipping her arm through mine._

"_I still can't believe you are making me hang out with Aiden when we could be alone." I whispered into her ear._

"_I don't want to hear any complaining ok?" She said pouting at me. "Dad we're leaving…I'll try to be home on time."_

"_Yeah Mr. C., I'll have Spencer home on time for a change." I said knowing full well that it was probably a lie._

_We made our way out of the doorway and jumped in my SUV and headed towards Grey. I pulled in and parked near Aiden's SUV and saw that he was still inside listening to his god awful music._

_I put my finger to my lips making sure that Spencer kept quiet. She looked over and noticed Aiden and shook her head as I slipped out of the car. I snuck up along the side of his car and shook my head when I heard a Hilary Duff song coming out of the car. That boy is so in denial about his sexuality I thought as I crept closer._

_I peeked over the window and made sure he still had his eyes shut. I reached my hand inside the car and placed my hand over the horn. I looked over at Spencer and she shook her head telling me not to do it. I smiled at her and pushed down on the horn sending a loud honk across the parking lot._

"_Jesus Christ!" Aiden yelled as he sat up quickly._

"_Wakey wakey loser." I said laughing._

"_You scared the shit out of me." He said giving me a dirty look._

"_Well you scare the shit out of me every time I hear that kind of music coming out of your speakers." I said pointing to the radio._

_He quickly turned the horrid music off and put his windows up. He took the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. He jumped out and locked the door and pushed past me heading inside the club._

"_You shouldn't have done that." Spencer said sliding a hand around my waist._

"_He's a big boy he can handle it." I said placing my hand on top of Spencer's._

"_Come on let's go make amends."_

"_No way…" I said walking towards the club._

_We walked inside and looked around the club and found Aiden brooding in a booth. Spencer waved at him and he nodded his head and then scowled at me._

"_Why don't you go get our drinks and I'll go do some damage control." Spencer said kissing me on the cheek._

_I ordered the drinks and made my way over to the booth. I slid in next to Spencer who had managed to put a smile back on Aiden's face. When I looked over at him his face went back to a scowl and his eyes narrowed at me._

"_You're such a girl…can't you take a joke?" _

"_Ashley!...Bathroom now…" Spencer said pushing me out of the booth._

_I stuck my tongue out at Aiden and felt a shove from Spencer pushing me towards the bathroom. I walked inside the bathroom and sat on the chair they had in there. Spencer checked the stalls and walked back to the door and locked it. I raised my eyebrows as she turned the lock._

_She walked over to me and straddled my hips and smiled down at me._

"_Spencer…what are you doing?"_

"_You need to be nicer to Aiden…" She said softly._

"_Not gonna happen it's too much fun to make him mad." I said crossing my arms._

"_How bout at least for tonight?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I'm sure I could change your mind…" She said softly into my ear._

"_Oh really and how do you plan to do that?" I said breathing harder._

_She uncrossed my arms and slid my hand down the front of her body down to the bottom of her skirt. I looked up at her and saw her blue eyes gloss over with desire. She pushed my hand down and moved her hips forward letting my hand move under her skirt._

_I grabbed hold of Spencer's waist and leaned forward so that I had better access. I pushed her thong aside and slid two fingers deep inside her. She gasped and began to ride my fingers. I held on tightly as she moved faster and faster against my fingers._

_I pulled her head down with my free hand and captured her lips as she rode more and more. Her eyes shut tightly as her muscles clung tightly to my fingers. She gasped against my mouth as her orgasm hit and I could see the perspiration all over her face._

_I smiled at her and kissed her nose as her breathing began to calm._

"_So…are you…going…to be…nice…tonight?" She said between gulps for air._

"_Fine…but I won't like it one bit." I said picking Spencer up off of my lap. She rolled her eyes and straightened her skirt before tugging my arm leading me towards the door. She unlocked the door and we headed back to the booth._

"_Tonight is your lucky night my boy." I said sliding in next to Spencer._

"_Actually Ash I believe it was our lucky night…" Spencer said winking at me._

----

Spencer had finally calmed her breathing and I knew this was my perfect opportunity to make my move. I rolled off the bed and headed towards my closet.

--------------------

I felt the bed move and watched as Ashley made her way over to what I assumed was her closet. I was too tired to follow her and closed my eyes. I heard her rustling around and listened as she made her way back to the bed.

I turned my head and opened my eyes to find her sitting on the bed with a black harness strapped to her waist. I reached out and let my fingers move over the leather material and felt her shiver as my fingers grazed her back.

"What are you planning?" I asked softly as she reached for her nightstand and pulled out a small bottle. She squirted the liquid onto her hands and reached down between her legs.

"Close your eyes." She said still sitting with her back to me.

I looked at her for a second and then closed my eyes. I felt the bed move and felt her hand on my thigh. She lightly pushed my legs apart and I felt her body weight on the bed in between my legs.

She moved the bed slightly as she fidgeted above me. I suddenly felt a slick hardness against my center and my eyes shot open. I looked up at Ashley and then looked down between my legs to find a black strap on right at the entrance of my center.

"Ash…" I said breathing in and out quickly.

"It's ok…I won't hurt you." She said looking at me with her soft chocolate brown eyes.

"I know you wouldn't but…"

"It'll feel good Spence…I promise." She said stroking my stomach.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I had never used a strap on in bed before and tried to relax my muscles as much as possible.

Ashley slowly pushed forward with her hips and I felt the strap on slowly enter my body. I bit my lip as she slowly pushed more and more inside me. My muscles tightened around the strap on and I felt a slight pain as the last of it made its way inside me.

Ashley looked down at me with a concerned look holding her hips steady. I shut my eyes and tried to relax more until I felt the pain subside. I slowly opened my eyes and stroked Ashley's jaw.

"Ok…but really slow Ash…"

She nodded and moved her hips back pulling the strap on back out of my center slowly. She moved forward with her hips and I felt the heat move inside my body as she slowly began a rhythm. As she moved in and out I felt myself become more perceptible to the strap on and began to move my hips as well.

Ashley's brow creased as she sped up her thrusts and a drop of sweat fell from her upper lip onto my stomach.

She thrusted harder into me and I could feel my orgasm building. This was stronger than any other orgasm and I pulled onto Ashley's back and my nails dug into her shoulder blades. She screamed out against me probably from both the pleasure of our love making and the pain of my nails on her back.

My orgasm hit me and it felt like I had been struck by a bolt of lightning because my body was tingling from head to toe. Ashley collapsed on top of me and I stroked her back as her breathing became less erratic.

She finally found enough strength to dislodge the strap on from my body and she removed the harness throwing it to the side of the bed. She lay down and pulled me into her side. She stroked my hair and kissed me softly on my cheek.

"Tonight was…"

"Incredible..."

"Definitely incredible and most importantly unforgettable." She said kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you Ashley." I said softly against her lips.

"I love you too Spencer. Now…let's get some sleep…I have a feeling we aren't going to be able to move tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy All! Here's the next chapter for this one…sorry for the delay…hope you guys like it!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I reached over and threw my alarm clock off the nightstand and reached to wrap my arm around Spencer's soft body. Wait. Where was she? I reached out again to find my hand sliding over the silk sheets on my bed.

I looked up and saw that her body was no longer next to mine. I sat up and looked around my apartment but there was no Spencer and the silence was beginning to drive me crazy. I jumped off the bed and checked the bathroom to find it empty as well.

I padded my way around my apartment and noticed a sheet of paper on my door. I rubbed my eyes and stepped closer reaching for the paper.

I tried to focus my eyes on the words but was having no luck. I put the paper down and went to my bathroom to wake myself up. I leaned over and splashed cold water on my face and my vision was finally cleared. I dried my face and went back to the note.

_Sorry Ash. I had to get to work…because literally the world would stop moving if I didn't go. I'll call you later to see if you want to have lunch. I love you. S_

Well at least I know she isn't completely freaked out over last night. I was so afraid about us just jumping back into the sexual part of our relationship before we found our groove again.

I kissed the note and put it safely in a drawer in my desk. I stretched my muscles out and smiled remembering how wonderful last night was.

Spencer had gained more experience in the bedroom but I wasn't going to think about the girls she slept with while we were apart. I was just grateful that she was back in my life once more.

I grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a vintage t-shirt to wear. I threw the clothes on my bed and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and checked to make sure the water was a nice hot temperature.

I stepped inside the shower and felt all the tension leave my body. The water felt so good on my sore muscles and I moaned at the much needed massage.

----

"_Yeah yeah but she's drop dead gorgeous!" I sang loudly as Spencer and I drove home from school._

"_Don't go changing every time….not for me to compromise….you're still a friend of mine…yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous." We sang out the last lines of the Republica song._

_We looked at each other and laughed as I pulled into my driveway. We usually stopped by my house after school before Mrs. C got home and Spencer had to be home. _

"_I love that song!" I screamed as we got out of my SUV._

"_Me too. You have such a pretty voice." Spencer said grabbing my hand._

"_I wish I could say the same for you too sweetie…but…"_

"_But? Hey!" Spencer said offended. She dropped my hand and crossed her arms._

"_Aww sweetie…you have other talents!" I said winking at her._

"_You know what? I think it's time for me to go home." She walked back to my SUV and sat down in the passenger's seat._

_I rolled my eyes and walked over to her window and gave her my signature pout. She turned her head away from mine refusing to look at me._

"_Spencer! Come on!" I pleaded to her through the window._

"_No!" She said sticking her tongue out at me._

"_You're being a baby!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Oh right this is really mature…come on…please!" I said placing a hand on the window._

"_Say you're sorry and I will go inside with you."_

"_Ok…you're sorry…now come on." I said reaching for the handle._

_I heard the door lock go into place and the door wouldn't budge._

"_Hey I said what you wanted me to!"_

"_No…you didn't…"_

"_I did…you said 'say you're sorry'…and that's exactly what I did!"_

"_Really Ashley! You are so infuriating at times."_

"_Yes but that's why you love me!" I said smiling at her._

_She looked out at me and I pouted once more batting my eyelashes. She was clearly going to break soon and I smiled devilishly. I stepped back from the window and began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt._

_Her eyes widened as each button was released and a little more of my skin was showing. I kept moving down the row of buttons until they were completely undone._

_I walked back up to the SUV window and kissed the glass. Spencer shook her head and I could see her push her thighs together while she sat._

"_Come on Spencer! Don't you want to punish me for being so bad?" I said winking at her._

_I heard a slight noise from my left and fell over when I saw Aiden's SUV pull into my driveway. I landed right in the middle of a large muddy puddle and my clothes were completely covered._

"_Shit!" I cried as I tried to wipe off the muddy residue._

_Spencer started laughing as she saw my little mishap and I gave her a mean stare. She opened the door and walked over to me still laughing._

"_This isn't funny…I liked this shirt!" I whined seeing that the fabric was now probably ruined._

_Spencer gave me a sideways smile as her laughter began to subside. She cleared her throat and kissed my lips. "I'm sorry Ash…are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine…" I said bitterly._

_Aiden stepped out of his SUV and made his way over. He saw my muddy appearance and bent over laughing._

"_Shut it Dennison!" I said glaring at him._

"_You…oh god…you look like swamp thing!" He said clutching his stomach._

"_What the hell do you want? You can't borrow my skirt again got it!"_

_His laughter stopped and he stood up quickly looking at Spencer and back at me. Spencer had a raised eyebrow on her face as she looked at Aiden._

"_A skirt?"_

"_Hey…it was a joke…I thought it would be funny…" He looked over at me angrily. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"_

"_Yeah well that was before you ruined my shirt!" I said shooting him the finger._

_He crossed his arms and shook his head at me angrily. I ignored him as usual and removed my shirt._

"_Umm…Ash?" Spencer said as she saw Aiden quickly avert his eyes away from my semi-naked chest._

"_What?"_

"_Dude…can you at least wait till I leave to strip down?" He said looking back at the house._

"_See Dennison another indicator that you are GAY!" I said teasing._

"_So Aiden why are you here? We saw you like an hour ago." Spencer said staring at the boy's back._

"_Oh…well there's a party this weekend and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go. It's supposed to be really cool." He said turning back around. When he saw my chest still without a shirt he spun around again staring at the house._

"_I guess…Ash? You want to go?" Spencer asked me softly._

"_Sure…but…Aiden?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You first have to admit that you are a homosexual!" I said smiling widely._

"_Ashley!" Spencer cried holding back a laugh._

"_No…I want to hear him say it…we all know it's true! So…I'm waiting!" I said crossing my arms._

"_Come on Ash…I'm not…"_

"_Ok well I guess you will be flying solo at the party then…come on Spencer I need to wash up." I said grabbing Spencer's hand._

_Aiden let out a deep sigh. "Fine ok…I'm a homosexual…" He whispered underneath his breath._

"_I couldn't hear that Aiden. Little louder this time."_

"_I'm gay ok?" He said a little louder._

"_Jesus Dennison could you please speak up!" I said getting irritated._

"_I'M GAY!!! There you happy now?" He yelled back at Spencer and me._

"_Oh my god Aiden…I never knew you had those feelings…It's ok…I will be here for you when you want to talk some more…" I said putting a concerned expression on. I reached out and patted his head. "It's ok for a boy to like another boy…you know…it's ok to cry."_

"_You are such a bitch!" He said glaring at me._

"_Aww…I hurt his feelings Spence."_

"_I don't know how you put up with her." He said walking back to his SUV._

_I turned around smiling and saw Spencer's disapproving look. I lowered my eyes and opened the door to my house. We walked inside and I made my way up the stairs._

_I stripped off my bra and headed into my bathroom. I started the water and looked back at the doorway to see Spencer looking me up and down._

"_So are you happy that you came inside now?" I said smiling at Spencer._

"_I'm still mad at you." She said crossing her arms._

"_Why? Because of the Aiden thing? He really needed to hear himself say it out loud…because…"_

_Spencer reached over and pulled me into her. Her mouth took over my own silencing my babbling. I felt her tongue enter my mouth as her hand lowered to play with my breasts. I moaned into her mouth reaching out to take off her shirt. Her hand left my breast and with both her hands she pinned my arms to my side._

_She pulled back and smiled at me. She lowered her head down to capture one of my nipples in her mouth. I let out a small sigh as she licked around and around sucking every once and awhile. She had me getting worked up pretty bad and I wanted her to do more._

"_Spencer…how bout we jump in the shower?" I said trying to free my arms._

_She let go of my nipple and shook her head. "Nope…not until you apologize."_

"_I'm sorry…there…now…shower." I said quickly._

"_What are you sorry for?"_

"_Umm…revealing Aiden's true self?" I asked with a shrug._

_She shook her head and started to move away from my body. I began to frantically remember what I had done this time to piss her off and nothing was coming up. I traced the earlier events of the day up until now and finally it hit me._

"_Ok…I'm sorry I made fun of your singing voice." I said grabbing her arm. She turned around and smiled widely._

"_That's better…." She turned around and resumed her retreat back into my bedroom._

"_Wait…where are you going? I thought now we could…" I gestured over to the shower._

"_No way…consider that your punishment…I'll be downstairs when you're ready to go." She walked out of the bathroom and I stood there with my mouth open._

----

I remembered the pure frustration that had been coursing through my body that day when Spencer got me all hot and bothered then disappeared. My hand slid down my now slick body and found the place between my legs.

That was one of the things Spencer and I never tried. Sex in a shower. You would think after all the times we did have not once did we try that one out. It was shame and I was definitely going to make up for that.


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy! Here's the next chapter for this one…enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

I knew I needed to call Ashley soon. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was about 10:30. Ashley wasn't known for being a morning person and I doubt she had changed that much with respects to that.

I tapped my pen on the file in front of me as I made a decision to call or not. Last night was amazing and I felt so bad for leaving her alone that morning. She looked so peaceful as she slept and I knew that I had missed seeing her there next to me in the morning.

I picked up the receiver and held it in my hand. I took a deep breath and dialed Ashley's number. I waited four rings before she answered.

"Davies."

"Hey Ash." I said as calmly as I could. I didn't know why I was so nervous when we had been so intimate the night before. Of course we really didn't talk all that much last night.

"Hi sweetie." She said clearly smiling on the other end.

"So…I was wondering if you were free for lunch today?" I said smiling.

"Hmm…man let me check my calendar…" I heard rustling of papers on the other end and shook my head. She was probably picking up random things up to the phone for sound effects.

"Ash?"

"Oh you know I might have an opening…if I move this around…and yeah…that should work."

"Well I'm glad I could be squeezed into your oh so busy schedule!" I said sarcastically.

"For you Spence of course."

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Ashley said in a low husky voice. Just listening to her over the phone was beginning to make my insides melt.

"Let's think about actual food here…how about Freebirds?" I said trying to keep the conversation away from sex since I was still at work.

"Yeah that's fine. So do you want to meet there or do you want me to pick you up from work?"

"Well how bout I pick you up from work and we can go together?"

"Hmm…ok…so what time?"

"How about around noon?" I said glancing back at my clock.

"Sounds perfect. So I will see you in a bit."

"Ok…I…"

"Love you…" Ashley said finishing my sentence.

"Me too. Ok bye Ash."

"Bye sweetie." She said before hanging up.

I held onto the receiver and smiled. I looked down at the contract I was working on and felt a new surge of energy come over me.

My mind wandered as I thought about the many lunches Ashley and I had experienced before back in high school. One time in particular stood out in my mind.

----

"_Oh my god he completely didn't notice the entire class….we couldn't stop laughing it was that bad." Kyla said laughing._

_I couldn't help but laugh along with her since the idea of seeing your teacher with one of those sanitary seat covers hanging from his trousers as he taught would be quite a sight to see. Kyla kept going on about the class and how the students reacted. I noticed Ashley coming up from behind her and smiled._

_She put her finger to her lips and wanted me to be quiet. I shook my head and returned my gaze back to Kyla so she wouldn't notice what her sister was about to do. Ashley crept closer and closer and stood directly behind her oblivious sister._

_Ashley slipped a finger into her mouth and sucked it making not only her finger wet but me as well. She lowered her hand slowly and raised an eyebrow at me when she caught me crossing my legs tightly. She smiled and made her move._

_She shoved her finger into Kyla's ear and yelled loudly. "Wet willie!!!"_

"_Oh my god! Ashley! What the hell???" Kyla said trying to keep Ashley's finger away._

_I couldn't help but laugh as Ashley chased her sister around the courtyard eliciting loud shrieks from the smaller girl. They turned a corner and disappeared from sight but I could still hear the shrieks and knew they were still nearby._

_Ashley and Kyla turned the corner and they made a mad dash across the courtyard. Ashley looked back to see Aiden covered in a white substance and ran like mad. He was pissed off and was chasing the girls._

"_Oh shit…oh shit…" Ashley cried as she ran over to me and hid herself behind me._

"_What did you do?" I asked feeling Ashley's warm breath on my neck causing the little hairs to stand up._

"_Shh…he's coming…" She whispered into my ear._

_Aiden ran up and looked down at me with a frustrated look. "Where is she Spencer?" He asked me demanding an answer._

_I shrugged my shoulders and pointed towards the parking lot. "The last I saw of her she was running that way…"_

_He looked at me sternly and then headed towards the parking lot. Ashley watched as Aiden moved away and kissed my neck softly._

"_We should probably go before Mr. Densehead over there figures out that you were completely lying to him." She said standing and grabbing my hand._

_I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way over to one of the buildings. Every once and awhile Ashley would slam us up against the walls and we would slide our way across the lockers. If she was trying to make us invisible this was clearly not working because all the other students were just staring at us like we were mental patients._

_Ashley finally pulled me into a room and closed the door. She flicked on the lights and I noticed that we were in the band room. She made her way over to the back of the room to make sure no one was there and came back with a smile on her face._

"_What is with the grin?" I asked cocking my head to the side._

"_I saw you out there…" She said seductively making me blush._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." I said composing myself._

_She moved closer and licked her lips as she stared deep into my eyes. "When I sucked my finger into my mouth; you were so turned on by that…"_

_I shook my head and bit my lip. "I so was not. You were obviously mistaken." _

"_Oh right..so if I were to do it again?" Ashley said bringing her finger up to her mouth._

"_You are not going to do that when you just shoved your finger in Kyla's ear are you?"_

_Ashley remembered the events before and scrunched her face up in disgust. "Shit…you're right…" She shivered slightly. "That was a close call…look…you…stay here and I will be right back."_

_I nodded my head and sat down on one of the tables as Ashley made her way into the hallway to go wash her hands. I was using this time to compose myself for the seduction that I knew was coming when she returned._

_She slipped back inside the room and displayed her hands. "See now they are completely spotless…aren't my hands gorgeous?" She said winking at me._

"_I don't know…with all those calluses you get from playing they look kind of manly to me." I said smiling at her._

"_Ouch…what a way to hurt your girlfriend!" She said pouting._

"_Hey you were the one who was admiring your own hands."_

"_You weren't complaining about my hands the other day!" She said shoving her hands behind her back._

_I blushed as I remembered what had happened and shook my head at her. "I wasn't exactly in the best position to be complaining. Now if I had actually been able to say something that day…"_

"_You would have said what?" She asked looking at me curiously._

"_I would have said that your hands are…"_

"_What?" She said taking a step closer to me sliding a finger across my cheek._

"_That they are…" I said taking a deep breath._

"_They are…" She said sliding her finger lower tracing the top of my shirt._

"_They…" I couldn't think anymore as her fingers slid over my breasts down to the hem of my shirt. "are…"_

_Her hand slid underneath my shirt and her fingers grazed my stomach softly. I moaned out softly as she just let her fingers move back and forth across my midsection._

"_You still haven't told me what my hands are Spence…" She said into my ear._

_She began to lightly tap my stomach causing little shockwaves to go through my body and making my center warm._

"_They…" I said as I struggled to speak._

"_What Spence?" She said moving her fingers up to my bra sliding one finger underneath to trace the lower contours of my breast._

"_Mmm…" I said as she began to massage my breasts with the tips of her fingers._

"_I'm waiting…" She said biting my earlobe._

"_Gorg…gorgeous…" I managed to squeak out as she flicked her tongue over the tip of my ear._

"_That's right…they are gorgeous." She said smiling against my ear._

"_You are so right." I said as her hands completely covered my breasts and her thumbs flicked over my very hard nipples._

"_Do you want me to show you how gorgeous they can feel?" She said pulling on one of my nipples._

_I groaned and nodded my head. I felt her hand move down my body and slightly tickle my stomach as they made their way down to my jeans. She undid the top of the button and kissed me hard._

_She slid the zipper down and slid her hand inside. She pulled back her head and smiled widely. "I should tease you more often." She said sliding her finger along my slick center._

"_No…you…shouldn't." I said as my hips began to move against her hand._

_She kissed me again and slipped her tongue through my lips and massaged my tongue as her hand made its way inside my underwear. I gasped slightly into her mouth as she slid two of her soft fingers into my center._

"_Does that feel good baby?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded my head against her shoulder. "Do you want me to make you feel even better?"_

"_Oh god yes Ashley…" I said almost begging._

_She began to move her fingers back and forth and when they were in as deep as they could go she would curl her fingers hitting the right spot. I bit down into her shoulder as she continued to move in and out of me._

_She cried out slightly as I bit hard as my orgasm took over my body. It took a few minutes for me to compose myself and Ashley just held onto me. I finally pulled back and began to zip up my jeans when I tasted something strange on my tongue._

_I looked at Ashley and saw the deep bite mark on her shoulder where I had bit her. I frowned and looked up at Ashley who was just smiling._

"_I'm so sorry Ashley…"_

"_It's ok Spence…I will just tell everyone that my girlfriend mistook me for a big turkey sandwich…" She said smiling at me._

"_You are not going to tell anyone that…" I said buttoning up my pants and crossing my arms._

_She moved over to me and took me in her arms. "Ok…I won't tell them that."_

"_Thank you." I said kissing her softly._

"_I'll just tell them you thought I was a ham sandwich…better?" She said smiling widely._

"_Ashley!" I exclaimed loudly. I was so embarrassed by my actions that I hid myself away for the rest of the day. I saw Aiden and Kyla smirking slightly when I ran into them after school and I quickly ran over to Ashley's car to hide._

"_What did you tell them?" I asked when she walked up._

"_I didn't tell them anything!" She said throwing her hands up in the air._

"_Yeah sure that's why they keep looking at me like I'm some kind of freak right?"_

"_Aww baby…you are a freak…"_

"_I am not!" I said crossing my arms._

"_Yes you are…and that's why I love you. We should get freaky at lunch more often."_

"_Keep that up and we won't be getting freaky at all." I said pointing at her._

"_That wouldn't happen." She said confidently._

"_And why is that?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

_She held out her hands and smiled down at them. "Because these…are gorgeous."_

----

I smiled at the memory of that day and remembered how right Ashley was. She definitely had some gorgeous hands and still did.

I looked at the clock and saw that the thirty minutes had passed and decided to go ahead and head over to pick Ashley up.

I grabbed my briefcase, purse, and keys and locked my office. I started down the hallway and groaned when I heard my boss calling me.

"Carlin!"

I walked slowly to his office and looked inside. He was sitting behind his monstrous desk and was tossing a baseball up and down into the air.

"Oh good…so I need those contracts on my desk by five today. Think that is possible?" He asked me never taking his eyes off the ball that was going up and down in the air.

"No problem…" I said backing out.

"Carlin!"

"Yes?" I asked getting a bit exasperated.

"You heading out for lunch?" He asked finally taking his eyes off the ball.

"I'm meeting someone." I said quickly.

"Well it's good to hear that…you need to get out more…" He said starting to throw the ball up and down again.

"Don't worry…that shouldn't be a problem anymore." I said smiling and heading out to my car.

I started up my mustang and couldn't help but smile as I pulled out of my parking space and headed towards Ashley's.


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one….enjoy!

--------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

The file on my desk was open and I just stared down at it not even really looking at the words on the papers. My mind was elsewhere as I waited as patiently as I could for Spencer to show.

I didn't understand why my nerves were so tight and why I had this rapid beating in my chest as the seconds ticked by. No other girl had made me feel such strong emotions before. I think that's one of the reasons I loved her so much. She always put her heart into everything she did and just being around her made me do the same.

I looked back at the clock and noticed only a few minutes had passed. The time was nearing noon and I was starting to panic that maybe something had happened to her on the way or she backed out. I sighed loudly and sat back against my chair and stared at the ceiling of my office.

----

"_Ok…" I cleared my throat and stared at my steering wheel. "So…I walk up to the door…and…" I wiped the back of my hand over my forehead which had a bit of perspiration on it from my nervousness. "Shit…"_

_I looked over at the cozy two story house and took a deep breath. I got out of my SUV with flowers in hand and headed towards the front door. I wiped my sweaty palms on my skirt and tentatively reached my finger out to ring the doorbell. _

_DING DONG_

"_Be cool…" I muttered to myself under my breath._

_The door opened and Mr. C. was standing with a huge grin on his face. He motioned for me to come inside and I nervously walked in. I looked down the hallway to see Mrs. C staring at me with a slightly disturbed grin. I knew the woman hated me from the second she found out Spencer and I were together but right now I couldn't make heads or tails of what she was thinking._

_I stood close to the door as I watched Mr. C. walk over to the stairs._

"_SPENCER! ASHLEY'S HERE!" He yelled up the stairs. He walked over to Mrs. C and placed an arm around her shoulders._

_My heart nearly stopped when Spencer made her way down the stairs wearing a tight blue jean skirt and a beautifully fitted top. Her beautiful blonde hair was curled and flowing around her shoulders and I couldn't help but sigh. She smiled at me and her eyes brightened when she saw the white roses in my hands._

_I stepped closer to her and handed her the flowers. She smiled at me and brought the flowers to her nose to smell them._

"_These are beautiful." She said giving me a hug._

"_You are beautiful." I whispered into her ear._

_She pulled back and smiled at me as her eyes sparkled. I wanted to kiss her but having Mr. and Mrs. C. only a few feet away from us was deterring me from making my move._

"_Those are really nice." Mrs. C. said offering her hand to take the flowers. "We should really put these in water."_

_She took the flowers and headed towards the kitchen. Mr. C. was still watching us with a big grin and suddenly something occurred to him. He held up his finger and disappeared._

_I looked at Spencer with a raised eyebrow and she looked back at me with an even more confused face._

"_Where did he go?" I asked laughing._

"_I have no idea…my parents are crazy. I mean most parents scream and cry when they find out that their daughter has a girlfriend but my dad is not the norm…"_

"_You're mom definitely went crazy though…I can't believe she banned me from your house for a month! It's not like we were doing it in your room like rabbits or something."_

_She laughed and shook her head._

"_What?" I asked curiously._

"_You seem to forget that we WERE doing it like rabbits in my room before then." She said smiling and tilting her head to the side._

"_Oh right! No wonder I was so upset those four weeks…I didn't get to have quality time in Spencer's room."_

_We laughed and she took my hand. I wasn't sure where Mr. C. was but figured it was a good time to head out. We turned and started for the door when we heard Mr. C. clear his throat._

_We turned around and saw Mr. C. with his camera in hand. I looked at Spencer and she rolled her eyes making me laugh._

"_Ok so…tonight's a special night for you girls so let's remember this moment!"_

_I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist for the picture. She placed her hands on top of my own and leaned back against me._

"_One…two…" I turned my head and kissed Spencer's cheek as the flash went off._

_I could feel Spencer smile after the picture and she squeezed my hands. I looked over at Mr. C. and he was looking down at the picture with a happy smile._

"_Dad…we are going now…" Spencer said freeing herself from my arms._

"_Alright…you two have fun!" He shouted as Spencer dragged me out the door._

"_Thank God you showed up!" Spencer cried as we made our way to my SUV. I opened the door for her and she hopped inside. I made my way around and sat in the driver's seat._

"_What was up with your parents?" I said leaning my head back against my seat._

"_I have no idea…I told them that tonight was our first 'official' date and they were so happy and excited that I thought I was in the twilight zone…" She said shaking her head and laughing softly._

"_This is so weird…" I said admiring her features in the moonlight._

"_What is?"_

"_This…us…on a 'real' date…no sneaking around…no pretending that we are just 'good' friends…" She laughed and smiled at me. "We are out in the open now for all the world to see."_

"_How much are we planning to show the world exactly?" She said raising an eyebrow._

"_I know what you're thinking and I am not that much of an exhibitionist Spence…" I said defensively._

"_Mmmhmm…I do recall that one time you decided that you needed to be liberated from your clothing and ran…" I placed my hand over her mouth and gave her my evil eye._

"_Don't even bring that up! I was drunk and not of my right mind."_

_I removed my hand and saw her smiling. "Yeah yeah…I just think you wanted to show everyone your 'milkshake.'" She said laughing._

"_My milkshake Spence?" I said shaking my head._

"_You know…your milkshake brings all the girls to the yard…and their like its better than yours…damn right its better than yours…you could teach me but you'd have to charge!"_

_I turned my head towards her and couldn't stop from laughing. I reached over and began to tickle her relentlessly. She fidgeted in her seat as I tickled her over and over. When I could see she was out of breath from all the shrieks I finally pulled away._

"_You know…we are still outside your house…" I said noticing that we had yet to actually start our date._

"_Well Ms. Davies…let's get a move on…though you do realize that I don't put out on the first date…" She said winking at me._

"_Is that right? Well I seem to recall back when we were 'secret lovers' that you couldn't keep your hands off of me…"_

"_I so did not sleep with you on our first date!" She said crossing her arms and looking at me with a shocked look._

"_You wanted to though!" I said smiling proudly._

"_You keep telling yourself that…" She said with a smirk._

"_I will!" I said smiling. I started up the engine and we made our way through the city._

_We pulled up to the front of the upscale restaurant and I stepped out to open the door for Spencer. When I made my way around the front of my SUV, I saw that the valet had beaten me to it. I pouted slightly and handed the keys to the man. He ran to the driver's side and pulled away._

_I felt Spencer slide her arm through mine and I turned and smiled. We walked inside arm in arm and headed towards the hostess table._

"_May I help you?" The woman asked us raising an eyebrow slightly when she saw our arms locked together._

"_We have a reservation…last name Davies…first name Ashley…" I said to the woman._

_She checked down her list and nodded her head. "Right this way Ms. Davies."_

_We followed her to a secluded part of the restaurant where a booth was waiting for us. There was a single red rose in the middle of the table and Spencer smiled at me before sliding inside._

"_You really didn't have to do all this Ash…" Spencer said taking my hand._

"_I wanted to make tonight special…" I said shrugging._

_She leaned over and kissed my cheek softly before whispering in my ear. "It is special…because you are here…I love you."_

_I turned my head and kissed her softly. "I love you too."_

_I couldn't help but smile and shake my head suddenly. "What?" She said glancing at me and raising an eyebrow._

"_Nothing…its just…I was sooo nervous before I got to your house…" I admitted to her._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know…but when I saw you tonight…all my nervousness just flew away…"_

"_Well I think that its adorable that you were nervous…" She said kissing me._

"_Well I'm glad you think its adorable and not pathetic…because I don't think I could handle you saying I was pathetic." I said raising my hands._

"_Aww…sweetie I would never think that…"_

"_I would!" I heard a deep voice say from nearby. I looked over to see Aiden standing near our table._

"_For fuck's sake Aiden…do you have to be here right now?" I asked angrily._

"_Sorry Ashley…but my parents dragged me out here…I was just passing by and saw you two sucking face and thought I would say hi…"_

_I heard Spencer laugh and I gave her a dirty look. She stopped laughing and put a hand to her face to conceal her grin._

"_So when you see other people on a date kissing do you ruin their evenings too?"_

"_Hey! I was just trying to be polite…excuse me!" He said putting his hands up in defense._

"_Run along…" I said motioning for him to leave. He shook his head and walked off mumbling under his breath._

_Spencer still had a small grin on her face as I tried to rekindle the romance before the boy who cried "straight" had shown up. I placed my hand on her knee and she let out a small sigh._

"_That boy has the worst timing I swear."_

"_Yeah he does."_

"_Let's just forget about him and have a nice dinner…" I said looking at my menu._

_I glanced over the items and felt Spencer's hand slide its way over my inner thigh. I looked up at her quickly and saw a fire burning in her eyes. I cleared my throat and licked my lips as her hand slid further up my thigh._

"_You know…we could just get out of here and…" She leaned over and took my earlobe into her mouth._

_I whimpered at the feelings that were being shot through my body. She bit down slightly and I jumped._

"_CHECK PLEASE!" I cried out into the restaurant._

"_Umm…Miss…you haven't actually ordered yet…" A waiter said approaching our table._

"_Oh well…then…excuse us." I said grabbing Spencer's hand and sprinting out the front of the restaurant._

----

KNOCK KNOCK

My daydream broke as I looked towards the door to my office. I saw those beautiful deep blue eyes looking back at me and a sweet smile on Spencer's lips as she leaned against the door frame.

"You ready?" She asked softly.

"Nope…" I said standing and making my way over to her. She raised an eyebrow as I stepped closer. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her hard. Her hands went into my hair and pulled me tighter into her.

When her tongue began to trace my lower lip I pulled back and smiled. She groaned in frustration and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Ok…now I'm ready." I said grabbing my keys and heading out of the office. I smiled as I heard her let out a growl before she followed me out.


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy! So here's chapter twelve! Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

We walked out of the front of my club and turned the corner to head to the back of the building. I searched around for what car Spencer could have possibly driven here and saw nothing but a very shiny dark red Ford GT Mustang next to my truck.

When she held her keys up and the sound of the alarm disarming sounded I raised my eyebrow at her. She was about to get in when she caught my face.

"What?"

"Damn Spence…you drive THAT?" I said a little shocked at how flashy the car was.

"Well…I kind of splurged a little…" She said biting her lip and looking down.

"I guess my ways of shopping rubbed off on you." I said shaking my head and opening the passenger side door.

I took a seat and looked around the inside like a child in a candy shop. She had black leather seats and a built in IPod player, a navigation system and a Sirius satellite to boot. I looked over to her as she took her seat in the car and couldn't help but smile widely.

"Now what?" She asked looking at me with a concerned look.

"Can I drive your car?" I asked like a small child asking for permission to eat a cookie or something.

"No…" She said closing her door and putting the key in the ignition.

I sat with my mouth wide open. "Hey…that's not fair…I let you drive my car many times back in High School…I think it's a great opportunity for you to return the favor…" I said smugly.

"You didn't LET me drive your car…I had to beg and then 'convince' you to let me drive…you were such a baby about your car…I was an excellent driver so there was no reason to not let me drive."

I pouted at her and gave her my puppy dog eyes. "Well we have both obviously matured…so please let me drive your car?"

She shook her head and leaned her head against the back rest of her seat. She took a deep breath. "No…"

"Please please please…."

She ran a hand along my cheek and I closed my eyes at how soft her skin was against my own. When her hand stilled I opened my eyes and saw her blue eyes looking at me with a pleased glow. She stroked my cheek one more time before pinching my cheek and letting go.

"Nope." She started up the engine and it purred. I let out an exasperated growl and noticed a smile form on her face.

"What's so funny? You should totally let your girlfriend drive your car!" I said crossing my arms.

"Girlfriend?" She said raising an eyebrow.

I looked over at her unsure of what the question was for and a feeling of concern ran through my body. I mean she wanted us to be back together right? She told me she loved me so I assumed that meant we were back together.

"Ash?" She said looking over at me. "Are you ok?"

I looked over at her and felt a tear form in my eyes. She looked at me with concerned eyes and turned the engine off. She reached over and took my head in her hands and leaned forward kissing me softly. She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you…you know that right?" She said softly and I nodded. "I just think that it would be more proper if you actually ASKED me to be your girlfriend again before you just claimed me on your own." She smiled at me and I could feel a small grin form on my face.

"This is so high school!" I said shaking my head. I leaned forward and kissed her. "Ok fine…Spencer Carlin…lawyer extraordinaire…who drives a bad ass car…will you be my sex slave…err…I mean 'girlfriend?'"

She leaned back into her seat and threw an arm over her head for dramatic effect. She looked ridiculous and I rolled my eyes. "Oh Ashley! This is just so overwhelming..."

"Spence?" She looked at me smiling. "Are you actually going to answer me or do I have to continue to sit through this horrible acting?"

She lightly smacked my arm and stuck her tongue out. "Well since you just insulted me I think I should just continue letting you wait…"

A silence filled the air and I swore to myself I wouldn't be the first to break it. I knew what Spencer's answer was but she always insisted on making a game out of everything. She licked her lips and I watched as her tongue moved across her lips and my insides began to squirm.

She blew me a kiss and sat back in her chair further. She let one hand move down the front of her body trailing across the front of her suit. She unbuttoned the front of the suit and pushed the sides of the jacket apart. She brought her hand up to her collarbone and traced her fingers over the small star charm that hung around her neck.

I had remembered giving her that charm back in high school and seeing it on her made me smile. I kept watching as she slowly unbuttoned her top and revealed her dark blue bra. I wanted to jump over and kiss her breasts so badly but I calmed my instincts and kept watching.

She slid her hand down her stomach to the top of her pants and slid her hand along the top never taking her eyes off of me. I licked my lips as her hand moved further into her pants and she let out a small moan.

That one sound was enough to make me quickly grab her head and bring her lips to my own. My tongue demanded entry and she happily obliged. As we were kissing harder and harder my hand traveled down her body and quickly made its way into her pants. She grabbed my hand and pulled it out and I looked down at her with a confused look.

"You still don't get to drive my car…" She said winking at me.

I shook my head and slid my hand back down her body. I felt the middle console digging into my stomach and knew that this was just not going to work. I pulled back and she groaned as I tried to figure out what to do about this awkward position.

"Ash…you don't just build a girl up and then leave her hanging…" She said frustrated.

"Shh…I'm trying to figure this out…"

She groaned again and began to button up her shirt. I looked over and saw what she was doing and quickly covered her hand.

"Let's go upstairs to my place…it will definitely be more comfortable." I said stroking her hand with my fingers.

She smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss. "Ok…but this better not turn into a marathon sex session again…I still have work to do…"

"Being an adult sucks…" I said kissing her once more before stepping out of the car.

Spencer got out and quickly ran up the stairs to my apartment still with her bra showing. I shook my head and followed her up.

We entered the apartment and she pinned me against the door. I felt her lips on my neck and I moaned as she licked across my collar bone.

"So…" She kissed my lips to quiet me down. "Mmmph…" I pulled back and held her steady as I tried to get her attention. "How long do we have before you need to head back?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Well I have a few contracts I need to finish up but they shouldn't take me that long." She looked over at the clock and then turned back to me. "I'd say we have about an hour or two…is that enough time for you?"

"Hell no…I need more Spencer time…we need to make up for all those years we lost…"

"Yes we do…come here." She pulled me to her and kissed me. Her tongue slid inside my mouth and I moaned as it slid across my own.

I slid my hands down her body and grabbed her behind lifting her off the ground. She slid her legs around my waist and we made our way over to the bed. I bent forward and placed our bodies on the bed and gently backed away from Spencer's body.

She looked up at me and gave me a confused face. I smiled widely and made my way to the closet. I reached inside and pulled out the harness and strap on that we had used the night before. Her eyes widened as I made my way back to the bed.

"Ash…as hot as it was having you fuck me with that….umm…I'm still pretty sore from last night…" She said looking up at me with a worried look.

I bent down and kissed her softly before sitting down beside her. "This isn't for you…" I said putting them on the bed.

"Who is it for then?" She said tilting her head to the side.

I reached out and removed her jacket and tossed it on the chair next to the bed. I undid the last of her shirt buttons and pushed them off her shoulder. She shivered slightly as I let my hands trail along the front of her body. I slid my hands around her back and undid her bra and pulled the bra away.

I couldn't resist bending over and biting her breasts softly and she growled in response. I pulled back and pushed her down so that I could remove her pants. I slid them off and placed them on the chair so that they wouldn't get wrinkled. I went back to the bed and knelt down in front of her and slid my hands up along her thighs.

I reached her blue thong and slipped my fingers under the material and pulled it down and off her body. She was now completely naked on my bed and it took all of the power in me to not lean forward and take her right then with my tongue.

She looked down to me waiting for what I had planned next and I smiled. I stood up and removed my t-shirt and bra. I slid my jeans off and tossed them aside. I stepped closer and turned around bending over as I slid my thong off.

Spencer reached out a hand to touch my body but I quickly turned back around not letting her near me. I went to the night stand and took out the lubricant I had and sat down next to her again.

"Let me see your hands."

"What for?" She said putting her hands out in front of her.

"For some fun…" I squirted some of the lubricant on her hands and picked up the strap on. "Now put that on this." I said handing her the strap on.

She slid her hands up and down the length of the strap on and then held it out not knowing what to do with it now. I took it from her hands and attached it to the harness. I handed her the harness and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Now put that on…" I said standing up.

"Umm…I've never worn one of these before." She said looking at the harness trying to figure out how it went.

"Here sweetie…" I took the harness from her hand and pulled her to her feet. I fell to my knees and reached for her calf. She held onto my back as she picked up her leg and I slid her leg through the first opening. I reached for her other calf and did the same. I slid the harness up and reached for the lubricant again.

I squirted a small amount on my hands and applied it to the inside nub and threw the lubricant back on the bed. I brought the harness all the way up and Spencer shuddered slightly once it was securely fastened.

I stood up and stepped back to see her wearing it and smiled widely. She blushed slightly as she looked down at the strap on and then up at me.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her softly before pushing her down onto the bed. I straddled her waist and she reached up to stroke my breasts. I brought myself up and positioned the strap on right under me. I lowered myself down slowly taking in the entire strap on and stilled once it was inside.

Spencer watched and licked her lips. I smiled down at her and stroked her cheek with my fingers. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Now…I want you to fuck me as hard as you can…"

She groaned and thrust her hips upwards making me cry out softly. She tried to get a rhythm going as she thrust her hips up and down. She was concentrating hard trying to keep the strap on inside me and I bit my lip when she finally found a steady pace.

I started to rock my hips back and forth as Spencer pushed the strap on in and out of me. I could feel the strap on deep inside my body and knowing that Spencer was the one filling me made me speed up my hips more.

Sweat was coming down her face as she was thrusting harder and harder into me. I continued to ride on the strap on until my body began to contract. I looked down at Spencer's face and she looked up at me with lustful blue eyes and I couldn't take anymore. I screamed out as my body contracted tightly on the strap on and my orgasm hit.

I fell onto her body and rested my head on her shoulder as my body continued to shake. She kissed my forehead softly and stroked my hair. She tried to dislodge the strap on from my body but the movement was causing after shocks to go through my body and I put my hands on her hips to still them.

"Don't move…" I said into her shoulder.

"Ok…" She said holding my body to hers.

I felt my body calm down and I sat back up letting out a soft gasp as I felt the strap on still inside me. I picked Spencer's shoulders up so that she was in a sitting position and kissed her lips softly.

"So baby…did you like that?" I asked with a clearly aroused voice.

She nodded and kissed me running her hands down my back. She continued to kiss me over and over until I pulled back.

"Do you want to do it again?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded and smiled at me as I pulled her body forward on top of my own. She shifted her weight and I wrapped my legs around her waist as she lay on top of me. She started to pull in and out again and I was still very sensitive from before. I bit my lip trying to not to let go just yet and held onto Spencer's shoulders as she pounded into me.

"Oh my god…Ashley…this feels so good…"

"I know baby…come on…I'm almost there…" I said through labored breaths.

She slid one hand down the front of my body and let her thumb find my aching clit. She stroked lightly while she thrust harder into me and that's all it took. My eyes shut tightly as a more powerful orgasm hit me.

"Oh my God SPENCER!" I cried as she pounded into me once more again pressing against my clit.

She looked down at me and kissed my lips as I smiled weakly back up at her. I kissed her back softly and she rested her head on my chest. I was so content at that moment and didn't want to move. Spencer stirred after awhile and looked up at my face.

"So…how was I?" She asked nervously.

"You are a pro…" I said winking at her.

"Ashley…"

"Yeah?" I said pushing a sweaty blonde hair out of her face.

"I want you to make love to me…" She said looking deep into my eyes.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Alright baby…alright."


	13. Chapter 13

Howdy! So here's chapter thirteen! Hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ashley lifted our bodies off of the bed and slowly let her hand drift past the strap on to release the harness. I shivered slightly as my center became free and the weight that was on my hips was removed.

She pushed me on my back and tossed the harness and strap on to the side of the bed. She licked her lips and crawled up my body and captured my lips softly. It wasn't a fast kiss but a long one that made me moan into her mouth. I could feel her smile against my lips and she continued to kiss my lips over and over.

"You are so beautiful…" She whispered against my ear sending shivers throughout my body.

She kissed my neck and kissed along my jaw line as her hands began to roam my chest. She let her fingertips roll over my nipples but never really touched them firmly. I gasped into her mouth as she continued to let her fingers glide over my body with the lightest of touches.

"I don't think I have ever wanted you anymore than I do at this moment…" She whispered into my other ear.

I whimpered slightly as her fingers drifted down to my inner thighs. She slid her hand across my center and played with the hairs that were at the top of my center. I pushed my hips up to meet her hand but she pulled back and slid her hand back up to my chest.

She kissed below my ear and I shivered as she traced my ear with her tongue. She kissed her way back across my jaw to my lips and slipped her tongue inside.

She kissed me softly once more and kissed down my neck taking her time to rub her nose across my collarbone. Her hair tickled as her head went lower on my body. She kissed around each of my nipples and licked circles around and around before sucking them into her mouth.

"Yes…Ash…" I moaned out as her tongue assaulted my nipples.

She kissed my breasts one more time before she lowered her head even more. She parted my thighs further apart as she came to rest in between them. She looked up into my eyes with a burning desire and I felt my insides crying out for her touch.

She moved her head closer to my center and kissed me lightly. I shivered and arched my body up to have her kiss me deeper. She looked up at me and smiled kissing me again never taking her eyes off of my own.

She trailed her finger along my swollen lips and rested her head against my thigh. Her breath tickled against my skin as she whispered barely audible enough for me to hear.

"I could do this…all day…every day…for the rest of my life…"

"Oh god…" I cried out as her finger grazed my clit. I bit my lip and held my breath as she continued to tease me.

"Would you like that baby?" She asked me softly.

"Hmm?" I squeaked out.

"Would you like me to keep doing this every day? All the time?"

"Please…yes…" I moaned out causing a smile to cover her face.

"Good answer…" She said removing her finger from my center.

I groaned out as her finger left but soon gasped as her tongue took its place. She licked up and down my folds occasionally moving inside my center. Each time she thrust forward I cried out softly wanting more.

Her tongue finally stilled at my entrance and I couldn't help but scream when she pushed it inside me as far as it could go. Her nose inadvertently hit my swollen clit and it sent a shock through my body.

I could feel my orgasm building as she continued to assault me with her tongue. I was so close when I felt my body contract violently as Ashley began to hum against my center.

"ASHLEY!" I cried out as I pulled her head tighter into my center.

I could feel her breathe heavily against my center as my body tried to calm itself down. I reached down my hands and pulled her up to lie against me. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my sides gently as we lay there catching our breath.

----

_I was sleeping on my bed when I heard a tapping at my window. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I listened again for the sound and heard the tapping a little harder this time._

_I stood up and walked over to my window and peered out seeing darkness. I ran a hand through my hair and turned around to head back to my bed. As I was making my way back I heard a louder knock on the window._

_I jumped slightly and inched my way closer to the window. I pushed the windows out and peeked my head through. I let out a scream as I felt a warm hand touch my face and cover my mouth._

"_Baby…shhh…" I heard Ashley whisper as she held onto the ladder to keep from falling off._

"_Ashley!?! What are you doing?" I whispered as I grabbed for her shoulders._

"_Baby…as much as I would like to explain while trying not to fall to my death…pull me inside!" She said giving me a stern look._

"_Right…" I said pulling her through my window. She caught her foot on the ledge of the window and fell into my body knocking both of us to the ground._

"_Graceful…" She muttered as she lay on top of me. "Though…I do like this position…" She said smiling her teeth glowing slightly in the moonlight._

"_Yeah…" I said pushing her off of me. I sat up and straightened my clothes out and caught another huge grin on her face. "What?" I asked giving her a questioning look._

"_Someone's happy to see me…" She said looking down at my chest._

_I followed her gaze and saw my nipples standing at attention and I quickly blushed and covered myself. I looked at her and rolled my eyes as she licked her lips._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Shit…hide." I whispered to Ashley pushing her to the side of my bed. She crawled over and huddled blowing me a kiss._

_I stood up and took a deep breath before making my way over to the door. I closed my eyes briefly and turned the knob pulling the door open._

"_Honey…I heard a scream…are you ok?" My dad asked as he looked at me with concerned eyes._

"_Yeah I'm ok…just heard a noise outside and freaked out when I saw a bird fly past me all of a sudden when I was looking out the window." I lied quickly hoping that he would buy it._

"_Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_I'm sure…" I said patting his hand reassuringly._

_He nodded his head and kissed me softly on the forehead before heading back down to his room. I saw my mother standing in their doorway and he whispered into her ear. She looked back down at me and waved before she closed their door._

_I pushed the door shut and put the lock in place. I walked over to where Ashley had hid and found nothing. I looked around my room to see where she could have gone to and even looked out at the ladder. I couldn't find her anywhere._

_I went back to my bed and sat down placing my head in my hands. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt two soft hands grab my ankles._

"_Jesus!" I whispered loudly jumping up and looking down._

"_Nope…" Ashley said sliding out from underneath my bed. "Just Ashley…"_

_I smacked her on the arm as she stood up and she smiled at me. I was so mad at her for pulling this stunt and I sat on my bed crossing my arms. I refused to look at her and felt her sit next to me._

_She threw an arm over my shoulders and tried to kiss me on the lips. When her lips were about to touch mine I turned my head causing her to kiss my hair. She pulled the hairs out of her mouth and frowned._

"_What is your problem?" She asked me nudging me in the side._

"_My problem Ashley?" I said giving her a look. "My problem is you sneaking into my room and nearly getting me in big trouble with my parents."_

"_But you didn't…so again…I ask…what's the problem?"_

"_Nothing…" I said looking away from her._

"_Aww…see what happens when I try to be spontaneous with you…I was trying my whole Romeo act out and this is the reaction that I get…not very romantic Spence…I was hoping I would get some loving for my efforts…" She said pouting once more._

"_I never asked you to be spontaneous…you did that one on your own…"_

"_Come on…it was such a bitch having to carry that stupid ladder around and you should have seen me put it in my car…I was lucky I didn't smash all my windows out…and oh my god Spence….your room is way up here…I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes…" She smiled widely. "Especially all those times that you and I…"_

"_Shh…I think I hear my parents again…" I whispered. She quickly quieted down and I looked over at her smiling._

"_You liar!" She said tickling my sides. "You just wanted to shut me up…"_

"_It worked didn't it?" I said pushing her hands away._

"_Fine…I can see when I'm not wanted here…" She said beginning to stand._

_I reached for her shoulders and pushed her back down on my bed. I pinned her hands above her head and straddled her hips. She smiled up at me and winked._

"_I knew you couldn't resist…" She said continuing to smile._

"_Shh…" I said lowering my head down to capture her lips. I kissed along her jaw and kept her hands pinned above her head as my mouth made its way down her clothes._

_When I got to the top of her jeans I couldn't reach above her head anymore and let go. She kept her hands where they were and watched as I began to undo her pants._

_I pulled on the now slackened pants and slid the jeans off quickly. I noticed that Ashley wasn't wearing anything underneath and I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_You really thought this would happen didn't you?" I asked in disbelief._

_She shrugged and smiled. "Well obviously I am psychic…because its happening just the way I had pictured."_

"_Oh really?" I said smiling up at her. Two could play at this game._

_I lowered my head and kissed her center roughly. She groaned as I moved my lips back and forth against her center alternating the pressure. I pulled back and folded my tongue and slid her clit in between. I moved my tongue back and forth stroking her clit from all sides with my tongue and her hips moved against my mouth faster._

"_Oh Spence…" She whispered out. "Whatever you are doing with your tongue…is kind of weird…but…please…don't stop…"_

_I sped up the pace of my tongue and slid a finger inside her center. Her muscles immediately clamped down onto my finger and I slid another finger inside. I felt the contractions inside her become stronger as she went over the edge._

_She covered her face with my pillow and I heard a muffled scream coming from her direction. I sat up on my elbows and couldn't help but laugh as she continued to breathe heavily into my pillow._

_I moved my way back up her body and kissed her cheek softly. "So…did you see THAT in your vision?"_

"_Hmm?" She asked in a daze._

"_You said you were psychic…bet you didn't see that one coming…" I said tracing her jawline._

_She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she shook her head. "Nope…didn't see that one coming…" She managed to say after a few moments._

"_Well…Romeo…you need to head out before my parents catch you half naked in my bed looking like you just got some..." I said poking her in the arm._

"_No…I don't want to move…" She said letting her body go limp so that it would be harder to move her._

"_Now don't make me play my Trump card…" I said sitting up on my elbow._

"_What Trump card?" She said arching an eyebrow._

"_Withholding sex…you know I have very strong control…I can make that happen…" I threatened._

_Her eyes widened as she finally comprehended what I was saying. "You wouldn't!"_

"_I so would…now…come on…" I said pulling her up into a sitting position. She sank back down immediately after my arms left her and she smiled up at me. I reached for her again and again she fell back with a soft thud. "Ashley!" I whined looking down at her._

"_Fine…fine…" She said standing up. She reached for her jeans and quickly slid them on. I stood up and walked her to my window. She sat on my ledge and swung her legs out and carefully reached for the ladder._

_I held onto her arms as she got her feet on the ladder steady. She situated herself and I let go of her arms so she could start making her way down. She came back up quickly to plant a soft kiss on my mouth._

_I smiled as she made her way down. I looked away and heard a crash and immediately turned my attention back to Ashley. I saw that she had landed in a bush and that she was still moving. I was happy to see her stand up and pull a few twigs from her hair._

"_I'm ok…" She whispered up to me. She pulled the ladder out of the bush and dragged it off into the darkness._

_I couldn't help but smile as I watched her leave and shook my head at just how crazy my girlfriend really was._

----

I kissed Ashley's head softly and looked over at the clock. "Shit…" I said standing up.

"What? Where's the fire?" She asked watching me run around the room grabbing my clothes.

"I have to get back to work…" I said quickly getting dressed.

"I thought you said those contracts would be easy to get done…"

"Yeah…well…I lied…" I ran over to the bathroom and saw that my makeup was a complete mess. I washed my face quickly and looked through Ashley's drawers for some makeup. I made myself presentable again and rushed out of the bathroom.

Ashley was still lying on the bed with a bemused smile on her face as she saw me running around her apartment.

I grabbed my purse and keys heading towards the door. I stopped myself and looked back at Ashley who looked even sexier after sex than she had before. She had a glow about her that made me turn around quickly and rush to her side. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"To be continued…" I said smiling at her. Her nose scrunched up as she fell back on the bed with her hands behind her head.

I rushed out of the apartment and hopped inside my car. I started the engine and rushed off back to work. I couldn't help but smile remembering the image of Ashley's face when I rushed out. I definitely could do this all day everyday as she had mentioned before.


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy! So here's chapter fourteen! Hope you like it!

**

* * *

****Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Church of Hot Addiction  
**Rating**: PG-13 

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Shit…shit…shit…" I said tossing files all around my office. I was missing one more contract and the day was getting close to ending.

I picked up my briefcase one more time and went through its contents. Pen, paper, legal pad, and no file.

"Damn it…" I said sitting down in my chair and putting my head in my hands. I breathed in and out slowly trying to calm my nerves enough to figure out where I could have possibly left that contract.

RING RING

Shit…is that my phone? I don't have time for this. I need to find that file.

RING RING

"Spencer Carlin…" I said quickly picking up the phone.

"Hey baby…" Ashley's raspy voice replied.

"Ashley?...Hey!...wait…how did you get this number?"

"Well its nice to hear your voice too…" She said sarcastically.

I shook my head and smiled. "I didn't mean it that way…I'm just really stressed…"

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I have those contracts I need to get done by 5 and I've finished all but one…and I have no idea where it is…" I said running a hand through my hair.

I could picture Ashley's smile through the phone as she spoke. "Hmm…is it a red folder with the name 'Pebble Devils' on the front?" I could hear her laugh as she read the name of the band.

"That's the one…how did you know?" I said sitting back in my chair.

"I know because I am holding it in my hands at this very moment…"

I sat up quickly and let out a deep sigh. "Thank you…ok so I can be at your place in say 20 minutes if traffic isn't too bad…and…"

"Sweetie…" She said laughing.

"Yeah?"

"Don't move a pretty little muscle…I'll bring it to you…"

"Ash…you don't have to do that…I can come pick it up…" I said standing and grabbing my keys.

"No…I'll bring it to you…"

"Ashley you…" I looked down at my phone when I heard the dial tone. I shook my head and reached for my door knob. I turned the knob and opened the door running out right into Ashley's firm body.

"Ummph…" She said holding onto my shoulders.

I looked up and smiled at her widely. "You were out here the whole time weren't you?"

"You know for being a lawyer you aren't too bright…" She teased me.

"That's not funny…" I said pouting.

Ashley pulled out the red folder that I been destroying my office looking for. I grabbed it quickly and ran back into my office. "You're…" I ran back and kissed her hard before running back to my desk. "Welcome…" She said smiling.

I sat down and began to review the contract that just needed a few touch ups. After I made my revisions, I opened the file on my computer and amended the computer file and printed it out.

I noticed Ashley moving around my office looking at all my pictures and diplomas. She stopped at one picture in particular and I knew which one she was looking at.

I jumped up and grabbed the print out and threw it into the folder. I motioned towards her to wait a second and ran out of my office down the hallway. I burst inside and tossed the folder onto my boss's desk.

He was on the phone making another "work" call which just meant he was talking to one of his many girlfriends. He put his hand over the receiver and turned towards me.

"Good job Carlin…" He said before returning to his phone call.

I let out a deep breath and walked back into my office. Ashley was still standing looking at the wall. Her face looked a bit sad as she looked at the picture and my heart constricted.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You looked so beautiful there…" I said looking at the picture.

"Yeah…so did you…" She said wrapping an arm around my waist.

----

"_Aiden shut up!" I said pushing him down on the ground._

_Aiden fell on his behind and gave me a dirty look that I quickly ignored. "You know she already figured this out…I mean she is pretty sharp when it comes to common sense things…"_

"_Shh…" I hissed at him trying to keep his big trap shut._

_I had rented out Grey for the night and was holding a surprise birthday party for my beautiful girlfriend. I had invited most of the school and they were happy to come since it was free food and good music. I had a big surprise for Ashley at the end of the night and couldn't wait to see her reaction._

_I heard a couple of car doors slam outside and I motioned for everyone to get ready. We got low and held our breaths waiting for the guest of honor to make her entrance._

"_Really Kyla…are you sure its open? It looks kind of dead…I mean…" Ashley pushed the door open wider and nearly jumped out of her skin._

"_SURPRISE!" The whole place erupted as the music began and the lights turned on._

_Ashley looked around and saw the streamers and balloons decorating the club and she smiled widely. Her eyes continued to scan the room until she locked eyes with me._

_I walked slowly to her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in for a kiss. She pulled back and shook her head at me._

"_I knew you were lying when you said you weren't feeling well tonight…"_

"_I was so afraid that you wouldn't go with Kyla because I know how you want to take care of me when I'm sick…" I said hugging her close._

"_Well when you started throwing pillows at me I just figured you were possessed and I didn't feel like doing an exorcism." She said winking at me._

"_Ha ha…very funny…" I said kissing her nose._

"_Thank you Spence…this was really thoughtful…" She said holding me tight._

"_Happy Birthday Baby…" I whispered into her ear._

"_Let's boogie!" She said pulling me towards the people dancing._

_The previous song ended and a new one began. We held hands and began to dance along with the music._

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_We danced along and put our backs together as the chorus started and we sang along._

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now _

_The people in the room began to sing along as well and the whole place was erupting in laughter and singing._

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_I looked over and saw Aiden doing his infamous jock dance and couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Kyla was laughing as well and kept pushing his arms down to his sides to keep him from looking like too much of a baboon._

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

_Everyone started singing the last part of the song and we all couldn't help but laugh. I held onto Ashley and we bounced back and forth to the beat._

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

_When the song had ended we were all out of breath and were all smiles. That certainly livened up the party and Ashley was clearly happy. I loved seeing her smile as brightly as she was and couldn't wait for her surprise._

_The evening went on with more dancing and singing. We attempted to sing karaoke and Aiden was booed off stage when he tried to do his own version of Joan Osborne's "One of Us." Let's just say if God had been one of us he would have booed also._

_I was starting to get anxious as more and more time passed. I looked over at the door and frowned as the last hour of the party came around. I was beginning to think that my surprise wasn't going to actually happen._

_Ashley noticed the change in my mood and kept asking me what was wrong. I smiled at her trying to assure her that nothing was wrong._

_The lights flicked on and off indicating that the party was over. I let out a deep sigh knowing that the one person that Ashley would have wanted there even more than me wasn't going to show._

"_Sweetie…are you sure you're ok?" She said rubbing my back._

"_Yeah…just a little tired…it was a crazy night…" I admitted trying to be happy._

"_Kiddo…" I heard a low voice say from behind us._

_We turned and Ashley's eyes widened as she saw her father standing in front of her. She looked at him with shock but quickly threw her arms around him hugging him tight._

"_Easy there…you might crack a rib…" He said hugging her back._

_I smiled and waved to Ashley's dad and he smiled back in return._

_Ashley pulled back and shook her head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour?"_

"_Well I am…but…I received a very important call requesting my presence at my beautiful daughter's birthday party and so…here I am…"_

"_Can you stay and talk? I mean I would love for you to get to know Spencer…" Ashley rushed over to me and grabbed my hand and smiled widely. "My girlfriend…"_

"_We spoke…" He said smiling and winking at me. "She's the one that arranged this."_

_Ashley looked at me with warm eyes and kissed me softly. I felt slightly embarrassed but let the feeling pass and enjoyed the feeling of her warm lips on mine._

"_Hey Raife…" I heard Kyla say approaching us._

"_I told you it was Dad…" He said giving her a hug._

"_Yeah yeah…" Kyla said pulling back and smiling._

"_Well I'm sorry to just run but I have to get back to the hotel. Have an early flight tomorrow morning…I'm technically supposed to be in New York right now…" He said with apologetic eyes._

"_That's cool…" Ashley said clearly a little hurt that he was leaving already._

"_How about a picture?" Aiden said walking up and seeing that there was a bit of tension in the air._

"_Great idea…" Ashley's dad said standing to Ashley's side._

_Ashley wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her father slung one of his arms around her shoulder and one around Kyla's. Aiden set the timer and ran over crouching down to get in the picture as well._

_The flash went off and just as quickly Ashley's father was out the door and gone. I looked at Ashley and saw the hurt in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry Ash…" I said knowing that maybe my surprise was more painful than it was enjoyable._

"_It's not your fault Spence…that's just how hectic life gets for a rock star…can't expect him to be there all the time…"_

_I nodded and pulled her in for a hug. I kissed her head softly and we cleaned up the club before heading home. I stayed the night at Ashley's wanting to make sure she knew that I wasn't going to be like her father. I wanted to let her know that I would be there for a long time though that didn't work out exactly as I had planned._

----

"I was so mad at him that day…" She said softly as we looked at the photograph.

"Let's head back to your place and we can finally catch up…I want to hear about everything that you have been up to for the past ten years Ash…" I said kissing her softly.

"Ok…let's get going…" She said sliding her arm around my waist and leading us out.


	15. Chapter 15

Howdy! So here's chapter fifteen! Hope you like it!

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Church of Hot Addiction  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a mature relationship between two women if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

I drove to Spencer's house still slightly upset about the memories that photograph brought back to my mind. My father was and continued to be an absent figure in my life. I never really liked to think about our estranged relationship because the good memories that we had were always overpowered by the bad.

Spencer was in front of me driving her mustang back to her house not wanting to leave her car at her job. I laughed as I tried to keep up with her since she was a little speed demon in her fancy little car. I almost lost her once but she was slowed down by an elderly woman who decided to drive at a snail's pace.

We drove around the many turns along the hills as we made our way up to Spencer's place. Her house came into view and I slowed waiting for Spencer to park her car in the garage. I pulled up into her driveway and turned off my engine watching her get out of her car and smiling at how elegant she looked in her pant suit.

Spencer waved over to me to get down and go inside and I happily obliged. I walked into her garage and she hit the button shutting the door closed. We walked into a small hallway that led to her kitchen and I couldn't help but let out a whistle as I looked around her place.

"Man…this place is like a page torn out of a magazine Spence…" I said running my hands along the black marble countertops. Everything was stainless steel and looked brand new.

"My boss hired an interior designer…he insisted that I needed to make this place look perfect…so this is his idea of perfect…" She said motioning around the room.

"It's great…" I said walking further into the house to see the rest of the rooms. Spencer stayed in the kitchen for a few more minutes finally making her way out with two glasses of wine in her hands. I took one glass from her and she leaned against a wall looking deep into my eyes.

"Well I'm going to go change…I'll be right down…" She said placing her glass on the top of the fireplace.

I nodded and watched her walk towards the stairs. I wandered more around the first floor and looked towards the back of the house where a natural looking pool was situated. It looked like it had its own personal grotto underneath the waterfall and again I was highly impressed.

I found a room that I assumed was her office and saw the enormous library she had inside. I walked over and ran my fingers across the binding of each book noticing that they were mostly law books and a small amount of novels. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to find Spencer looking at me with a loving stare.

"Sorry…I wandered…" I said walking over to where she was standing.

"It's fine…so do you like my place?" She said wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me into her body.

"It's really nice…" I said leaning down and kissing her softly. She smiled at me and kissed my nose before leaning her forehead against my own.

"Well…I guess…we should talk…" She said a little hesitantly probably afraid that she would push me.

"Come on…" I said reaching for her hand and walking us back to the living room where two large comfy looking couches were. I kicked off my shoes and fell back on the couch closest to us and patted my stomach. Spencer shook her head and positioned her body in my arms with her head on my shoulder.

I stroked her hair as we sat in silence neither of us starting the conversation that needed to begin. I kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arm tighter around my waist.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning…" I said finally breaking the silence. "Do you remember our graduation day?" I asked her and felt her nod. "So do I…like it was yesterday…"

----

"_Spence! Come on!" I yelled up the stairs towards my girlfriend's room._

_She appeared at the top of the stairs in a beautiful simple blue dress that made her eyes shine even brighter. I tilted my head to its side and just admired how good she looked as she made her way down the stairs._

"_Worth the wait?" She asked twirling in a circle._

"_Eh…" She slapped me on the arm and I laughed. "You look wonderful." I said kissing her softly on the lips._

"_So…my parents are going to meet us at the school in an hour…" She said pulling back smiling. "They have some last minute graduation party stuff to set up…"_

"_Oh ok…hey Spence…" I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "You know…we could go back upstairs for a little bit…"_

_She shook her head and walked towards the front door leaving me standing there with a pout on my face. "You are not messing up my dress…"_

"_Aww…no fun…" I said walking slowly to the door. "No fun at all…"_

_Spencer shook her head and headed out to my SUV. We hopped inside and I began the drive to King High._

"_So you have our caps and gowns right?" Spencer said looking in the back of my SUV._

"_Yes…I put them in here last night…like you told me to…four times…" I said rolling my eyes at my girlfriend._

"_You totally would have forgotten to do it if I didn't pester you…"_

_I let out a sigh knowing that she was right. I reached for her hand and kissed it softly. "You're right baby…I'm just a tad frustrated…" I said winking at her causing her to shake her head._

"_I swear all you think about is sex…"_

"_And you don't?" I said raising an eyebrow._

"_Not all the time…I do think of other things…like school and…"_

_I looked over at her and laughed. "You totally are picturing me naked right now aren't you?"_

_She blushed profusely and I smiled wider._

"_I knew it!" I said triumphantly. She blushed again and looked out the window and I squeezed her hand._

_We pulled into the parking lot of the high school and we sat for a few moments just looking at one another. I reached out and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and she closed her eyes at the feeling._

"_Can you believe it's over? All those years here at King?" I said letting my eyes trace the outline of her perfect features._

"_I woke up this morning and it didn't feel any different…we had some really good times here didn't we?" She said giving me a warm smile._

"_We sure did…" I glanced at the time and groaned knowing that we had to head over now. "It's time Spence…"_

_We leaned forward and kissed each other softly before getting out of the SUV. I went to the back and popped the back to grab our things. I pulled out our gowns and handed Spencer hers and I closed the back._

_We walked over to the field where the ceremony was going to take place and the noise of the students, parents, teachers, and anyone else who decided to show up grew louder. We stepped onto the freshly cut grass and walked over to where the students were gathering kind of like cows in a pasture._

_We checked in with our designated graduation teacher and walked towards the chairs to get our gowns on. I helped Spencer slip into hers and she helped me slip into mine. The gowns were definitely not flattering in any way and I groaned as Spencer plopped my hat on my head._

"_This is totally going to ruin my hair…" I said pouting as Spencer slid her own cap on._

"_But you look adorable…" She said kissing me softly._

"_Whoa girls! We are in public…geez…" Aiden said walking up to us._

_I punched him in the arm and he rubbed the area and scowled. "What's up Dennison?"_

"_Why do you always hit me? There is a thing called a hug…or a handshake…or something else that is not so violent…"_

"_Oh you mean like a wedgie…" I said quickly._

_He nodded in agreement until he figured out what I had said. "What? No…nevermind…"_

_He threw an arm around Spencer and she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't we make the cutest couple?" She said winking at me._

"_Sure…you're just the modern day Laverne and Shirley!" I said crossing my arms._

_Spencer laughed while Aiden looked on with a confused expression. I couldn't help but laugh at how bewildered he looked at that moment._

_I noticed that Spencer's parents had arrived and were making their way over to us. Aiden followed my gaze and dropped his arm from Spencer's shoulders as Mr. and Mrs. C. came closer._

"_Oh sweetie…you look so pretty…" Mrs. C. said straightening out Spencer's cap and gown. "I have to take a picture…"_

_Mr. C. pulled out the camera and they began clicking away like mad people. I shook my head as Spencer looked at me rolling her eyes at her parent's ways._

_Once their millionth picture of Spencer was taken, Mr. C. turned towards me with a big smile. I shook my head and took a couple of quick shots before rushing over to Spencer. He continued to click away while Spencer and I tried to ignore him._

"_Ok kids…the ceremony will start in 10 minutes…so line up…" One of the teachers told everyone. I had never been so thankful for a teacher to show up then at that moment._

_We lined up in the back and I was supposed to be seated two seats away from Aiden and Spencer was sitting directly in front of me. The music began and we started walking to the seats and filed into each row. The ceremony was pretty quick and I spent most of the time looking at Spencer._

_She started to make faces at me every time I reached out to tap her shoulder or place a kiss on her cheek because I couldn't seem to control myself. _

"_SPENCER CARLIN." The woman announced and I stood up whistling and yelling._

"_GO BABY!!! WHOOO!!!"_

_Spencer blushed as she walked across and shook the hand of the principal. She made her way down the stairs and walked back to her seat. I felt a whack to my head and looked at Spencer who was shaking her head._

"_That was embarrassing." She said to me as I looked at her with shock. I shrugged my shoulders and winked at her._

"_ASHLEY DAVIES." The woman at the podium announced._

_I looked around and noticed that the seat next to me was empty and that everyone was looking at me. I stood up and rushed over to the stage and walked across towards the principal who was holding my diploma in his bony little hands. _

_He extended his hand and I looked at Spencer quickly before giving the man a big hug. The students erupted in laughter and the man couldn't help but laugh as well. He handed me my diploma and I bowed to the sound of loud applause. I walked off the stage and caught Spencer's amused gaze as I sat back down._

"_AIDEN DENNISON." I heard the woman announce._

_Everyone hooted and hollered as the star basketball player made his way across the stage. Out of nowhere a sound of an air horn broke out and everyone stared into the crowd. I laughed uncontrollably seeing Kyla bouncing up and down with the air horn in hand. The people around her clearly irritated that they were now deaf._

_The list of names continued to go as each student received their diploma._

_I started to doze off a bit as the rest of the names were called. Spencer would turn around to hit my leg and motion for me to come closer to her and she would then get close to my ear and whisper naughty things to wake me up and it worked a little too well because now I just wanted to grab her and head back to my house._

"_CONGRATULATIONS GRADUATES!" The principal said concluding the ceremony. We tossed our caps into the air and I turned around to kiss Spencer._

"_We did it baby!" She said into my ear. I kissed her cheek and held onto her tightly._

_Suddenly we were engulfed in large arms and knew that Aiden had joined in our celebration. I didn't break up the hug because this was his day too so I was letting him have at least one moment._

"_Come on…" I said after I felt the moment had taken its course. "I'm starving!"_

----

"You're Dad was such a good cook…" I said trailing my fingers along Spencer's arm. "Is he still that good?"

"He's actually gotten better if you can believe that…" She said softly. "Now his aprons on the other hand…still as lame as they were back then…he has one that says 'Quality, Speed, Service…Choose One'…"

"That one isn't too bad…" I said running a hand through her hair. "How's he doing?"

"He's ok…had a scare a few years back when he had a mild heart attack but he's better now…much better…"

I kissed the top of her head and she squeezed me in return. "I'm sorry sweetie…"

"It was a surprise because he's so healthy and in shape…my mom almost lost it when it happened…now she won't let him do anything without her say so…"

"And that's new?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah she's still a control freak…but she's much better about my being gay…she actually tried setting me up a couple of times when I flew back to visit…it was horrible…"

"Let me guess she set you up with goody goodies and every single one looked like Martha Stewart…" I said laughing.

"Pretty close…I think when I cut down on the number of visits she finally just gave up on it…I haven't seen them in over 8 months…" She said quietly.

"How come?"

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "It just wasn't the same without having you there…"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone! I know I have some readers out there who really want me to continue with these stories. As of right now I am swamped with Law School classes and a major paper I need to write. I appreciate all the responses and will try to get back on track with these stories towards the beginning of the summer. I was pretty bummed to hear about South's impending cancellation and hope that something positive can come out of it all. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about my stories and will continue to write once I get a chance to sit down and just focus. Thanks again for all your support!

Mel


End file.
